Syndrome
by GrimGrave
Summary: With a new plan up their sleeve, the demon sisters attempt to catch the angels. The hunt turns into a kidnapping as only Stocking is caught! While kidnapped, the angel find herself drawn to her captors in a series of comedic and romantic situations. KneesocksXStockingXScanty, rated M for adult themes and language.
1. Prologue

_GrimGrave_ does not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, or the characters. They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. He makes no profit for writing fiction.

"Speak"

_´Thought´_

**Syndrome**

**Prologue**

**Catch of the Day**

The battlefield between Heaven and Hell; Earth, Daten City. Where angels appear to rid the city of unholy creatures, where demons lurks in the shadows, and ghosts rampage every so often. Today was no exception, as a small army of ghosts was wreaking havoc on the civilians, but as always, the two guardian angels arrived to save the day. _Seethrough_, the angels choice of vehicle, dashed into the scene, effectively destroying a handful of ghosts in the process. Panty, the blonde older sister of the Anarchy Angels, guffawed loudly as it happened while firing a bullet at another nearby ghost.

"Fuck yeah! Right in the face on that one! Complete fucking bull's-eye motherfucker!"

"Panty, its bad enough that I have to hear you shout whenever you got guys in the church, think you could shut the fuck up for once?" Stocking, the younger, gothic angel said in an neutral tone while undressed herself of her stocking, turning them both into her katanas; _Stripe I _and _Stripe II. _She removed her own panties in order to give them to her sister, who effectively turned them into another gun. "Oh shut your face! If it feels good, I wont hold it back; sucks for you if you cant handle some grown-up stuff you fat hog."

"What did you call me? !" Stocking shouted back, fuming at her older sister who simply flipped her off. "Is the fat beginning to plug up your ears? Want me to write it down and tape it to your wide forehead?" Stocking was angry, but it quickly subsided as she replied with a smirk. "At least I'm not a mobile dumpster."

"What was that? ! That's it!" As the two sisters was about to clash head-on, a ghost of grotesque appearance landed right on the hood of their car, earning their attention.

"Truce?" Panty asked. Stocking replied just as quick. "For now." Cut in half and blasted in its face, the ghost was defeated, but the remaining ones quickly gathered around the angels. "Looks like they made a larger amount of fake ghosts this time Stocking. Shall we do them a favour and send them back to their makers?" The gothic angel smiled slightly. "Lets!"

:::::::

Meanwhile on a rooftop in the distance, the angels were being watched through a binocular, held by a red-skinned demonette with a wicked grin. She carefully sipped a little of her tea, watching the angels fight off the ghost in the meantime. "They've swallowed the bait, dear sister. The ghosts we sent out as decoys are keeping them occupied." The demon said nonchalantly, taking another sip of her tea. Another demon with green hair skipped her way to her sister cheerfully with a mocking laughter. "I knew it! Those smelly toilet-angels wont even know what hit them! Shall we begin Kneesocks?" Scanty said.

Kneesocks, the demon who was watching the entire thing through the binoculars, turned to her sister and nodded. "Yes sister. This time, those upstarts will pay for their chaotic freedom!"

:::::::

Stocking cut two ghosts in half as she ran forward into the crowd, while Panty fired bullet after bullet into the heads or chests. The ghost army was depleting, and barely anyone was left standing as it was. The angels assaulted the remaining ghosts with joy, striking them down with ease until the last one finally exploded into nothingness.

"Hah! That's all you got, fuckers? !" Panty laughed out wholeheartedly, firing another round into the air for the sheer joy of it. Stocking rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You know Panty, shutting up for even five minutes wouldn't hurt you. Seriously, the only time you can keep quiet is when you've got a dick down your throat, and while that does happen more often than you can blink-"

"Oi Stocking, watch out!" The blonde yelled, and as the younger sister turned around, all she could see was black. From Panty's point of view, it was all happening so fast. A ghost with the appearance of a shadowy mass of water emerged from nowhere, and engulfed itself over the gothic angel, trapping her. As Panty was about to shoot, she heard a faint bubbly noise from behind her; out of reflex, she swiftly turned around and fired a few rounds into a similar ghost. The second it had exploded, Panty looked back, only to find that Stocking and the ghost had vanished.

"Stocking..? Oi Stocking! Come out, it isn't funny! Stocking!" She cried out, fear slowly growing strong within her.

"STOCKING!"

:::::::

_´Where… Where am I..? I… I remember that ghost appearing suddenly…and..´_

"Oh, I think she's coming around, sister! Rise and shine Cinderella."

_´That voice… who is it..? It sounds.. Familiar…´_ "Goodness gracious, I thought she would sleep through all the fun. Miss toilet-angel, wakey wakey~"

_´Another voice… It sounds familiar as well… No, it couldn't be.. ´ _Stocking tried to move, but found herself unable to move her arms. They were tightly handcuffed together, the metal almost cut into the skin. Her arms were above her head, while she was sitting down on a smooth, cold surface. Like a stone floor. She couldn't see, so she assumed she was blindfolded.

Suddenly, a snicker right next to her ear was heard. Whoever it was, the person was invading personal space. "Maybe we should remove the blindfold so she can see just what kind predicament she's in." Another snicker. "You're right, sister. Go ahead."

Smooth fingers trailed down her skin and behind her head, and the cloth was loosened up. At first, Stocking had to adjust for a few seconds before her eyesight returned. As she could tell the colours and objects, it all quickly dawned upon the angel. "You two! Scanty and Kneesocks! What are you two whorebags up to now? !" The demon sisters cringed, but quickly assumed their smirking visages with shared laughter.

"Oh dear, it appears that she still doesn't get the predicament, sister." Scanty said, letting out another chuckle. "Indeed sister. Then again, she's a bottom-feeding angel of the lowest IQ; its only to be expected that she doesn't understand unless we spell it out for her." Kneesocks answered, grinning even wider when the angel glared daggers at her.

"Well then, oh angel of the sewers.." Scanty began as she walked up to Stocking, taking a seat right next to her, patting her cheek in a mocking-affectionate manner. "Here's how it is; You've been kidnapped, by us truly, and you're not getting out of here anytime soon. Granted, our plan was to kidnap your sister as well, but it looks like there was an unfortunate misfire, so she got away."

"Not that it matters though," Kneesocks continued, sitting on the opposite side of Scanty, next to Stocking. "We only need one of you for information, and just having one of you gives us the opportunity for a hostage-situation." The demon sisters began laughing yet again, mocking the angel and her fate, which filled her with seething anger; she began to try and kick violently but the demons jumped back with no effort. "See how barbaric an angel are. One little word or two and they'll want to brawl." Kneesocks said smugly, adjusting her glasses with her fingertips very delicately. "Oh do go on Kneesocks; besides, what else can she do, her weapons have been disposed of."

"Laugh all you want!" Stocking yelled. "I'll just break out sooner or later, and that's when I'll cut you both up!" The demons continued laughter made the angel seethe even more, but the chains prevented her from doing anything.

"Oh dear me, look at the time! I suppose time does fly when you have fun!" Scanty laughed again. "Looks like we have be on our way; we have a lovely dinner waiting for us, and plans to scheme; Until next time, oh angel of the toilet!" Scanty laughed wholeheartedly the entire way to the door and beyond, with Kneesocks right behind her. The glasses-wearing demon however stopped at the open door, and turned around with a wide grin that made the angel feel nervous, uneasy.

" I'm looking forward to interrogate you, maggot. Enjoy your stay."

The room had suddenly turned darker than a blindfold ever could as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

_Wrote this in a couple of hours; I don't know how I should feel about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and hopefully stick around for the continuation!_

_Yes, this is a **KneesocksXStockingXScanty** story. Who would've thought?_

_Read and review! It makes me happy!_

_Now I'm off to continue with that Kagami Yuri Harem chapter that I've been neglecting! (I know I know, shame on me.)_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _GrimGrave_ does not own the characters of Panty&Stocking With Garterbelt: They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. As usual, _GrimGrave_ does not earn a profit out of this.

**Syndrome**

**Chapter 1**

**Capture-Bonding**

"What do you mean that you don't have any leads?!" A voice burst throughout the church. "Its been two days already! You must have something, Garter!" Another loud voice broke forth just as quickly, followed by a heavy slam; like someone had slammed their fist onto a table. "Shut your pie-hole you disgrace of an angel! Why don't you help out instead of just complaining, hm?!"

"Chuck, chuck chuck. Chuck?"

"Shut up!" Panty Anarchy yelled, stomping their pet-sidekick Chuck repeatedly until nothing was left but a greenish puddle. The angel turned to their "boss" and priest of the church, Garterbelt with a scowl on her face. "The fuck do you want me to do?! All I know is that some weird ghost swallowed Stocking up like she was a piece of cake, and another one would've done the same to me if I hadn't killed it! The next thing I know, Stocking is gone!"

"That doesn't help jack-squat! With only that to go with, I cant figure out anything!" Garterbelt sighed heavily as he tried to regain his composure. "Since it was most likely the demons doing, we at least have that clue. However, since we don't know where their headquarters are, we still have no significant lead. There is only one option left."

"And what would that be?" Panty asked genuinely. The priest sighed yet again, this time in annoyance.

"We'll have to search the entire town thoroughly, assuming that Stocking doesn't manage to escape." The angel stared in disbelief at Garterbelt, horrified over the thought of having to search the entire city. But to the priest's surprise, the expression quickly changed to wicked smile. "Sounds perfect, Garter!"

"Huh?"

Panty grabbed a fancy coat and headed towards the door, still smiling wickedly as she eventually turned to Garterbelt. "I'll check the strip clubs, bars and love motels! I bet they have.. Uh, a secret cellar in those shady places! See ya!"

"THE HELL YOU ARE! Get back he- Don't you dare jump into the car! Oi Panty! Oi!"

:::::::::

Darkness. Darkness as far as her eyes could see. Stocking tried to let her eyes adjust to it, but the ebon colour lingered on and prevented her to see even the slightest shape. Her stomach growled loudly, breaking the silence that had accompanied the angel for almost three days.

_´Uuh.. So hungry.. If only I could get these cuffs off me..! Hopefully Panty and Garter- …uh, at least Garterbelt will try and come up with something. How long do those whorebags intend of keeping me here anyway?´_

The sound of a door slowly being opened caught her attention, and a bright light pierced through the shadows; Stocking struggled to be able to see, but the light was heading directly at her. The sound of shoes tapping against the stone floor went past her, and suddenly a lamp was lit. Her eyesight adapted somewhat quickly, but the sight was unwelcome.

"Enjoying the show?" Stocking said in a feigned cheerful tone, glaring daggers at the two demons who smirked back at her unfazed. "Oh, do we ever!" Scanty exclaimed. "This scene is making me all giddy! I'm so thrilled to see you in this state, my mind is blown as we speak!" Kneesocks smiled with glee as she walked up to the angel with a small wooden tray with the usual small amount of food they had given her; a small piece of bread and a drink of water. After somewhere between gently and forcefully make her eat and drink, the demons began what they always did the past few days.

"So, Stinky-"

"Stocking!"

"Right, of course. Silly me." Kneesocks chuckled. " So, Stupid; ready to spill some beans about you angels yet?" Stocking growled lowly before snapping at the demon who was almost hovering over her, looking down with mocking eyes. "Choke on a dildo."

Kneesocks felt her nerves tightening up, making her right eye twitch in annoyance over her captive's reply. She quickly took a deep breath. "Charming. Are all of you Heaven-geeks so unrefined and vulgar? You should be thankful that we even bring you something to chew on."

"Thankful? For scraps of food?" Stocking asked. "Like hell I should be. What's more, why do you even give me anything at all? Hardly the way to interrogate someone, but I'm sure your clever minds already knew that."

The glasses-wearing demon gritted her teeth, obviously angered by the angel. Scanty walked up to them, gently shuffling her sister aside. "On the contrary, its part of our plan to break you~ We know fully well that you just love sweets and cakes and.. Well all those unhealthy things. So what better plan than to force you to eat little of plain food and let the sugar-crave drive you mad! Besides…" Scanty grinned widely, her fingers teasingly poking Stocking's thighs and waist. "With all these storages of fat, you don't need to worry about starvation!" The sisterly duo laughed loudly at their captive angel, who felt her blood boil more and more until she lashed out with a scorn only a woman could muster. "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Scanty and Kneesocks kept laughing as they backed away, flicking off the light. "We'll come back when you've calmed yourself down. We've got something planned for you, and trust us; we'll be enjoying it." Scanty said, closing the door in the process.

:::::::::::

"Most troubling… Its been three hours and I've only managed to cover two buildings…" Garterbelt walked out of a warehouse with a frown. It hadn't been easy to scour the buildings, and there was no other way to make the search any easier. Stocking could be anywhere. He muttered under his breath, fishing up his cell phone as he did and punched in the number. After waiting for a few seconds, someone finally answered with a voice filled with relaxation.

"Yo, Panty speaking…"

"You're at a love motel right now aren't you?!" The priest shouted, causing the angel to withdraw her phone from her ear. "No of course not! I'm looking around as hard as I can! _- Oi, buddy, easy there- Oh! Mhmm..- _Oh, errh, J-just thoroughly searching through an abandoned house at the very moment!"

"Bullshit! Stop fucking around and help out would you?!" *Click*

"That stupid, no good-" He began to complain until his phone rang. Garterbelt instantly answered, praying for some good news. "Tell me you found something, boy."

"Ah.. Eh.. N-n-no… Afraid not Garter." Brief replied. "Me and Chuck didn't find anything and we nearly got kicked out of the apartment building…. S-sorry.." A single sigh was audible from the other end of the line. "Very well. Continue with what we planned."

"Y-Yes! Got it!"

*Click*

::::::::::

_`This fucking sucks! I cant see a thing, its freezing cold, and I haven't had a cake.. Or a sweet… or… anything sugary! I guess I should try and figure out an escape route on my own since I cant rely on Panty or Garter.´_ Stocking thought to herself, staring absentmindedly around the dark room. _´Why did I even think Panty would even try to rescue me in the first place? Hah! What a joke…´_

The shadows quickly dissolved as the door flung open, and shortly after the lights were on. The two sister demons smirked at the angel while leaning onto a small table where they had put a covered platter. The angel shot them a questionable look which made them snicker to her discontent.

"Missed us?" Scanty laughed. "We are so going to be enjoying this, trust us. I assume you still don't want to tell us anything?" With a low growl as a reply, the green-haired demon chuckled. "Silly me, of course you wont. Good, then we can get on with our fun! Kneesocks, if you would be so kind…"

The blue-haired sister demon nodded with a sly grin and removed the covering from the platter, revealing a sight that made Stocking light up with joy. Before her eyes was finely baked dessert cakes of various kinds, proudly standing there on the platter, begging the angel to take a bite. Realization hit her like a brick when she remembered that her hands was cuffed together and chained to the wall, keeping her in place.

"What the hell?! I thought you said you didn't eat cakes!" Stocking shouted, struggling in vain with her cuffs. "Hahahah! Of course we don't, you imbecile!" Scanty shouted back. "We ordered these cakes just for you; not to be eaten, naturally." Kneesocks stepped forward. "Exactly. You see, we talked things over, and to force you to talk right away would ruin our chances to have some fun. So instead…" The glasses-wearing demon picked up a knife from the table, cutting into one of the cakes and put the slice on a smaller plate. She held it within the palm of her hand and walked up to Stocking, standing just a few steps away from her. "We're going to treat ourselves by simply torturing you without a cause!" Kneesocks smirked while holding the platter at the same level as Stocking, who was shifting her intense stare between the demon and the cake. "What…What are you going to do…?"

"Oh you'll see.." The one-horned demon turned to her sister. "Sister, what kind of cake was this again?"

Scanty leaned slightly over the table, seemingly checking for something. "Ah yes. That would be a "Black Forest Cake", dear sister~" With a light nod, Kneesocks returned her attention towards Stocking. "Black Forest Cake. I hear its popular in Germany. I can see why it would be; this large gunk of fat that would ruin perfect forms such as ours is a guilty pleasure of many. I bet you would want a taste."

"Tch! All fat goes straight to my boobs, fore-eyes! I don't need to worry about weight!"

"_Fore-eyes_, huh? Well then…" Said Kneesocks as she slowly tilted her hand to the side. "W-W-What are you d-doing?!" Stocking yelled, her voice was filled with fear and dread. "Oh nothing.. I just have an unsteady hand. that's all. Would be a shame on this thick, rich, creamy cake…"

"No.. No, don't!"

The platter fell down with a loud clang, the cake forever mashed against the floor, ruined and disgraced. Stocking's eyes widened as she cried out and lamented. "NOOOO! Why?!"

The demon sisters laughed loudly once more as their captive mourned her loss, with Kneesocks walking back to the table. "Oh please, please! Let me do the next one!" Scanty exclaimed, giggling like a child. Kneesocks simply chuckled and nodded, in which the green-haired demon immediately went and picked up the plate and prepared the next slice. She held it for Stocking's bawling eyes to see. "We're not done yet! This time we have… uhm.. Kneesocks dear, what was this one called?"

"I believe that's the kla- … uh… clad…cla-…k…"

"Kneesocks..?"

"Klad-…cla… Kladd…ca…kaka..? Ah, Kladdkaka! That's the one."

"Huh? What's that?" Scanty asked.

"…Its Swedish."

"…..Oh. I see… How quaint."

"Its pretty much sponge cake and chocolate put together. Apparently its literally means "gooey cake", but we know it by "chocolate mud cake". Kneesocks explained with a questionable look on her face. Scanty wore one as well, but quickly shrug it off and turned to face Stocking, cake in hand.

"Anyway! Look at this cake, angel. See how its firmness and delicate details will soon be squashed between the floor and my shoe!" The angel felt her eyes tear up once again as she struggled with her chains. "No! You wouldn't dare! Not the chocolate mud cake!"

"Oh yes…" Scanty replied as the cake fell down to the floor before being stomped upon. The angel watched in horror as the cake slowly became a brown puddle. "Hah! And to think, that piece could easily have given you the sugar you crave so much! Hahahahah!" "The hell you whorebag! Why are you doing this?!" Stocking yelled out loud, glaring viciously at Scanty. "What's the point?!"

"I'll tell you, you fat little troll! You and your sister support the very chaos that is freedom! With freedom comes anarchy and unruly brats such as you who will throw society in complete turmoil!" Stocking stared in confusion and anger, but the demon pressed on. "Allow me to put it in simpler terms! There's two sisters; the younger one is respectful, does what she's told to, and behaves extraordinary. She follows the RULES! And strives to be worthy of any gifts she would get."

Kneesocks stepped in at her sister's side. "Then of course is the big sister; she does what she wants without even a thought about the consequences, or how it affects people around her! She's vulgar, she's disrespectful and doesn't care about anyone but herself! Do you understand yet? We, the demons, are the younger sister, who always obeys and make sure to uphold the rules! YOU however, the angels, are the disgraceful older sister who mocks those rules and drive society through the dirt!" The gothic angel stared in disbelief at Kneesocks; she wanted to call out their stupidity, to yell out profanities at them until her throat was dry and let them have a piece of her mind of just how idiotic they really were. But for reasons yet unknown, something clicked inside her head; puzzle bits was slowly put together to form a bigger picture.

_´What they just said…It does sound vaguely familiar…´_ She thought to herself. Portions of the bigger picture was visible to her now, and it dawned upon her like the sun.

Panty and Stocking are sisters. Out of the two, Stocking is the one who took her job seriously. She wanted to hunt down ghosts, collect the Heaven Coins, and finally return to Heaven. Sure enough, she wasn't Miss Perfect, but she remained as the loyal younger sister out of the two. Panty would always skip out and do what she wanted rather than do her job, she would only behave "extraordinary" if it meant that she could sleep with whoever was hitting on her at the time. Stocking was more well-mannered most of times, she at least _knew_ how to behave and act as an responsible adult.

_´No… No it can't be… Are they… Right? Hell no, that's impossible! …But still, if Panty did follow the rules some more and didn't fuck around… If she took her job seriously.. Then it would be … better? No… No… They couldn't be..´_

"Looks like the cat got her tongue, sister." Kneesocks said in a mildly amused tone, to which Scanty snickered. "Our vocabulary is probably too much for her to handle, poor little thing." The sisters shared mocking looks before bursting out laughing loudly. Stocking however remained quiet, and stared at the floor. Scanty kneeled before her and lightly slapped the angel's face, but still no response. "Oh dear, I believe we broke her. Either that or she's trying to intimidate us with her silence. How absurd!" Scanty said with glee.

"Of course sister. Angels are simple creatures, they're no good with verbal comebacks." Added Kneesocks, who leaned in towards the angel and spoke softly into her ear. "Just you wait until we get real serious. You'll beg to tell us everything we want to hear, and-"

Stocking shifted uncomfortably, muttering something lowly, incoherent. Kneesocks turned to Scanty who wore the same quizzically expression as her, before turning back to the angel again. "What was that? Speak clearly so we can hear you!"

A few seconds of silence, and another incoherent muttering. With a dark frown, Kneesocks grabbed a handful of Stocking's hair and yanked her head up. "I said speak clearly you-!"

"You're right!"

Silence covered the room. The demonic sisters felt dumbstruck, puzzled over the angel's statement. Scanty was the fastest to recover, and looked into Stocking's eyes. "Could … Could you repeat that?" She asked. Stocking opened her closed eyes and stared back into Scanty´s, sorrow decorating her beautiful face. "You're right… You're right about… all of that. I…" She swallowed the last of her saliva in a loud gulp, along with her pride. "I can… relate, to what you're going through."

Seconds felt like minutes as they ticked away, and once again the awkward silence occupied the room. The demons felt something within their hearts that was foreign to them, and Kneesocks clumsily let go of her hold over Stocking's hair. They looked at each other again with quizzically expressions before facing their captive. "Uhm… How..?" Kneesocks asked, to which Stocking lifted up her head, catching eye-contact.

"My sister and I… We…fight ghosts to collect Heaven Coins… To get back home and stuff. I can relate since… Well.. Your descriptions fits me and Panty. That's all." She sighed tiredly as she shuffled uncomfortably. "Panty always does what she wants while I.. Heh, granted, I do that too sometimes, but at least I do my job. Do what it takes to finally get back home, you know." The angel let out a weak laughter. "Look at me; in your eyes, you probably cant tell a difference…"

The light-blue haired demon sheepishly scratched her cheek, an awkward expression covering her features as she glanced back and forth from Stocking to Scanty. The green-haired demon wore a similar expression, as she struggled for words. "I… Whoa, I wasn't expecting… Such an confession out of our enemy.." She looked at her sister, Kneesocks. "This has been an.. Odd misfire. Or.. Whatever I can call it. Kneesocks."

Said demon adjusted her glasses and nodded, following her sister out of the room until she reached the door; she paused, and turned around towards the table and cut out a piece of the chocolate mud cake. She was hesitating, as seen in her body language, which was a rare to see, and she walked over to Stocking and rather forcefully shoved the piece into her mouth. Stocking wanted to relish in the sudden gesture and the orgasm of flavours in her mouth, but the whole situation was unnerving to her. She stared with confusion at Kneesocks who returned it. "…I… We…" Was all she said before she hurried out of the now dark room.

_´What just happened?!´_ Stocking thought while chewing on the cake. Somehow, it tasted bitter.

* * *

_Another chapter up! I feel like I'm back on track again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would be very happy if you left a review; good or bad, as long as its not flames. On a side note; I LOVE Kladdkaka!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters of **Panty&Stocking With Garterbelt**: They are owned by Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. As usual, GrimGrave does not earn a profit out of this.

**Syndrome**

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontations and Confessions**

With an unforeseen turn of events and clouded minds, the demonic sisters had gone back to their bedroom to ponder. Strange was this new feeling that had surfaced, and little did they know.

The whole situation and their plans had been utterly messed up, and it caused them great agitation and annoyance in the midst of their confusion. The green-haired demonette walked back and forth in the middle of the room in her distress while her sister of the light-blue hair sat on the edge of her bed, just as locked in her thoughts as her sister.

"So…" Scanty began as she kept walking about. "…What just happened back there? The minute she spat out how we actually were right. - WHICH we are! Just saying!- it felt like… Like I could almost…"

"Sympathize?" Kneesocks added. Scanty stopped in her tracks and threw a look at her sister; it was sceptical, and worried. "Sympathize? Hah! That's rich, I hardly believe- ….But the way she talked so openly about that sister of hers. I guess, theoretically, she could be… You know…"

Kneesocks sighed. "I understand what you're driving at, but I don't understand what is going on. Its like… She doesn't seem to hold her sister in a high regard. Like she was in our position. Didn't she say something about that?" The sisters stared at one another in silence for a few seconds; Scanty eventually nodded ever so slightly and resumed walking back and forth. "Yes, she did. Judging by that, it would appear that she, by some miracle, does understand us. In a way." She stopped again. "… Its not like we have anyone else that truly understand our struggle."

"Only our boss." Kneesocks said. "And that is only to a certain extent."

The two demons basked in the awkward silence, staring directly at the floor and thought of a numerous of things that crossed their minds. The situation didn't appear to be going in any new direction, and it frightened them.

"…So, Kneesocks," Scanty started, breaking the silence and earned her sister's attention. "do stop me if I am sounding too delirious, but is it possible that… That maybe, just maybe…" She struggled for words, grimacing her face in a comical manner. "she is… on our side? In a way..?"

"…I'm not following." Replied Kneesocks. "You mean that she would actually sympathize with us?" Scanty hesitantly nodded. "Well, she did say that, didn't she? And.. I mean, obviously we don't know for sure, but I felt like she actually was… What's the word… Sincere?"

Another moment of awkward silence. The demonettes barely looked face to face for several minutes, and once the silence was yet again broken, it was Kneesocks turn to voice a thought that gnawed at the back of her mind. "As you asked before, stop me if I begin to sound deranged. But I rather like the thought… Of having someone actually understanding us." She threw an apologetic look towards Scanty. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I can.. Sympathize with Stocking. Having that drunkard of an angel as her sister must be a thorn in the side."

Scanty nodded very slowly. Her face was that of confusion. "I don't know what sounded more deranged; That you shared my opinion about _that,_ or that you just called Stocking by her actual name."

"Ah… But sister, you just did it too."

As the third moment of awkward silence appeared, neither was determined to not say another word. The demonettes simply stared at each other in disarray before walking their separate ways; they made themselves ready for bed. They had too much to think about.

"Goodnight sister."

"Goodnight Kneesocks."

:::::::::::

"You're late Panty!" Garterbelt yelled furiously. "I told you we would gather here at nightfall! What took you so long?!" The blonde angel rolled her eyes and answered nonchalantly. "I was very occupied you know. I to interrogate people with a very thorough hands-on approach and all that shit." He sighed. "I suppose you didn't come up with anything did you?" Panty snickered and nodded, to the priest's false hope. "I sure _came_ up with something alright, and I got some guys phone numbers~"

The afro-clad priest buried his face into his palm as he muttered profanities to himself. In hope of getting some good information, Garterbelt looked up towards the young boy Brief, and Chuck. Brief understood the meaning behind the stare and hung his head in apology. "S-sorry Garter, we didn't have any luck either…"

"Chuck chuck. Chuck."

The priest grumbled loudly as he rubbed his temples. The situation didn't look promising. "Very well. We should grab some rest for the night. I want all of you to report here at 09:00 am tomorrow. We cannot give up just yet!"

"Y-yes, got it!" Brief shouted and began to hurry back home. Chuck simply nodded and went inside the church, leaving Garterbelt and Panty behind; Panty was about to follow until she was stopped by the priest.

"I want you to put in the double amount of effort in searching for Stocking that you were putting in to hoe yourself out! Are we clear?"

Panty yawned as she nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah yeah, don't blow a casket. I'm sure it will be fine." And with that the angel stepped inside with the intentions to sleep. The priest however, tired as he was, felt too annoyed to sleep.

::::::::::

A rising sun began to cover the sky over Daten City. A new day had started, and as always, the citizens was buzzing around to their respective schools or work; a never-ending chain of society.

It was still early in the morning. The clock was roughly 10:26, and the two demons had just finished their shower, followed by a breakfast. None of them had barely said a word since the last night, and the suspense was so heavy in the air, you could almost feel it brush against your skin. It wasn't until they had eaten their breakfast and began to bring out the usual stuff they had given the angel to feed, that Kneesocks finally voiced what currently was on both their minds.

"Should we really give her just bread and water?"

Scanty stopped her actions, and sighed. She put away the bread and turned around to face the light-blue haired demon. "…I guess we could give her…I don't know. You reckon she has sugary treats for breakfast as well?" Kneesocks seemed to ponder the possibility, but eventually shrugged her shoulders. "Not impossible, but we don't know for sure. Its not like I care or anything…" Scanty shrugged hesitantly. "No, o-of course not. Me neither…"

Dreadful, awkward silence loomed over them once again, but this time it was quickly dispelled by Scanty who clapped her hands together. "I guess I should simply go and ask her! Back in a minute-"

"No need, I can ask instead. I'll be right back then-"

Scanty stopped her by the doorway, gently grabbing her by the shoulder. "I-I already said I would do it, you just sit down and wait here." Kneesocks spun around completely. "N-No, I'm already up and halfway through the door. I'll ask her."

The demonic siblings stared intently at each other, neither willing to give up this rather odd debate that had suddenly surfaced.

"I want to ask her." Scanty said.

"Well so do I." Kneesocks replied.

Another stare down ensued, and for a few minutes, the siblings felt a small tinge inside of them; it was similar to annoyance. Suddenly though, they smiled at each other.

"Lets go ask her together." Kneesocks said calmly, to which Scanty smiled with and eager nod. "Yes, you are so right."

::::::::::

The gothic angel slowly awoke from her dreamland, her groggy eyes blinking repeatedly to adjust to a dark room. She let out a groggy yawn and tried to move, but the cuffs on her wrists kept her in place, to her discomfort. The sound of the door being opened caught her attention, along with the sound of footsteps. As usual, the room was shortly after lit up and the demonic sisters stood before her.

However, things wasn't entirely as usual. What Stocking first noticed was that neither of them had the customary bread and water for her, and their faces was torn between sheepish, awkward smiles and abashment. Overall, they seemed out of place all of a sudden.

"Well fuck, this is cruel." Stocking said with mild amusement. "So now I'm not even going to get scraps of food?" Kneesocks and Scanty both shook their heads, to further Stocking's addling. "No, no its not like that! We, uhm…We wanted to ask you about breakfast." Scanty said, her eyes never really looking into Stocking's for more than a second before darting off. To answer the question that was evident on the angel's face, Kneesocks stepped forwards as she continued. "We came here to ask you what you usually eat for breakfast."

The angel stared at the two with a cynical look. _´They want to know that? They couldn't possibly be set on actually getting whatever I said, right? It sounds too good to be true… But… If they actually mean it… I kind of like that thought… That would make them more caring and thoughtful than Panty ever is.´_

She let go of the sceptical look, and smiled sincerely at Kneesocks. "Anything as long as its with sugar. Maybe a glass of milk too." The glasses-wearing demon nodded accordingly, but found herself still standing there, staring at the smiling angel on the floor.

_´ Oh… I've never seen her with that expression. It has only been smug smiles or grins every time we have encountered each other, so I haven't noticed that… Oh no, is my face…?´_

_´Is her face turning lighter…? Is she blushing? God that's so fucking adorable…´ _Stocking thought. _´Wait… Did I just think that my enemy..? Why is my heart beating faster?!´_

Scanty walked up and grabbed her sister by the arm with a small frown when facing Kneesocks, but as soon as she looked over at Stocking, she smiled widely. "S-something sugary and some milk it is then! We'll be back!" And with that, the green-haired demon dragged her sister out of the room, this time not turning off the lights or closing the door.

_´What was that about? This is getting weirder and weirder if you ask me…´ _The angel thought in her loneliness. _´But what's weird is that… Well, they don't seem so bad once you actually just.. Talk to them and stuff. And they do have their cute quirks, I give them that.´_

She let out a solemn sigh. _´Who am I kidding? After what I've heard from them yesterday, how can I really fucking hate them? True, I don't share their view on rules and order to that extent, but I suppose Panty and I must appear like real upstarts in their eyes. Its mostly Panty's fucking fault anyway! Stupid cunt-bag…´_ The angel stared up at the plain ceiling with a brooding feature on her face.

_´It would be nice if I actually had sisters like those two. Or something.´_

Back in the kitchen, which Scanty had dragged Kneesocks to, the said green-haired demon stared at her sister with a grim scowl. Kneesocks was slightly taken aback by it, but stood her ground. "What's with the frown, sister?" She asked, to which Scanty grimaced. "Tch, N-Nothing." _´She's right. Why __am__ I angry? She was just asking Stocking what she wanted for breakfast. No biggie, right?´_ She stared down at the floor with a downbeat visage. _´So why the hell am I feeling so annoyed about it?!´ _As chaotic as her feelings and thoughts were, Scanty attempted to remain a composure while she went to the pantry. "Sister, is everything alright..?" Kneesocks asked. Scanty simply turned her head enough to look at her sister with a apologetic smile. "Yes, everything is fine. Still just a little… confused about the whole situation."

"That makes two of us." Kneesocks added while Scanty searched the pantry for anything sweet. After all, they had begun to stock up on such things now that Stocking was their prisoner. The blue-haired demon on the other hand walked up to the fridge to get milk, and then a glass. When the tray was complete with Stocking's choice of breakfast, it contained a glass of milk, a slice of Angel Food cake, and a cupcake. A odd sight to see so early in the morning, but they went along with it.

For the rest of the way, Scanty carried the tray with a small smile as Kneesocks followed right behind her. When they had made their way back to Stocking's room, it was Kneesocks who was first to act; she grabbed the cupcake and walked straight up to the captive angel. "We, uhm.. We got you breakfast…" She held the cupcake out for Stocking to see. "Here."

"… You know, as much as I am extremely happy about this…" Stocking started, while shaking her cuffs slightly. "I can't really reach it."

"Oh! Well… Very well, it cannot be helped." The demon said. She took a seat right in front of the gothic angel, holding the cupcake up to said angel's lips. "Here. I suppose we could do … something, about those cuffs and chains later. This will do till then." Her gaze was averted from Stocking's and her face had grown a light crimson shade; she obviously was embarrassed, but did this nonetheless for reasons unknown. But Stocking, curious as she was, wouldn't turn down the gesture of a free cupcake. Greedily, she leant in and took a bite of the top, chewing happily while relishing in the sugary flavour; she was smiling the entire time as a natural reaction. A smile that was impossible to ignore; Kneesocks stared intently at that smile on the petite pair of lips.

_´Why is it that everything she does and say right now is just utterly adorable?´ _She thought, while absentmindedly raised the cupcake again. "H-Here, have anoth- Oufh!" She fell roughly to the side as she was pushed by Scanty who, with a smirk, took Kneesocks seat in front of Stocking. She was holding up a perfect slice of Angel Food cake on a small plate in one hand, and a small fork in the other while beginning to tear off a piece with it. Stocking, while bewildered, smiled widely as the piece of Angel Food cake was slowly brought to her lips.

"Alright, here you go. Eat up." Stocking brought her lips to the cake-piece, and just as eagerly as with the cupcake, she swallowed it down without hesitation, sighing in content. _´Mmmh! Sugar~ Just what I needed! You know, being fed by these two isn't all that bad! If only everyday could be like this…´_

"Sister! What's the big idea with pushing me aside?! I happened to be busy!"Kneesocks shouted in frustration as she got up on her feet, meeting eye-contact with Scanty who returned the annoyed visage. "I just thought that she needed to eat something else. Variation is the key after all." She finished with a sly grin, to Kneesocks further annoyance. But it quickly vanished as Kneesocks curled her lips into a smirk on her own and went to the table to get the glass of milk, and then walked back towards the two. She forcefully scooted Scanty aside with her foot and took a seat. The two demons brushed shoulders as they tried to get the best spot, giving each other the evil eye.

To Stocking however, the situation was rather humorous.

_´This is funny! Look at them go at each other like that; they usually are so perfect synchronized in their teamwork and all… Its almost like they were fighting over me…´ _Stocking felt herself being swooned by the mere thought. _´Kneesocks and Scanty fighting over me…? That… Fuck! Why is my heart beating so fast?! I couldn't possibly..! But… I mean… Oh fucks sake… If only I wasn't restraint right now..´_

"Here." Kneesocks said, holding the glass of milk to Stocking's lips. "You should drink some. You're thirsty, right?" Stocking stared at the handsome face and nodded, and the glass was pressed to her lips gently. The white fluid began to travel down to her opened mouth and down her throat, and she began to gulp down the milk eagerly. She noticed something unusual with the milk, a pleasant surprise; it was sweet! She drank the last of the milk and let the demon withdraw the glass to which Stocking smiled heart-warningly towards.

"What kind of milk was that? It was delicious!" She let out a cute giggle. "You've got to tell me where you got it!" The light shade of scarlet returned to Kneesocks face, who stared intently at the smiling face before her. She eventually snapped herself out of her little trance. "Oh, uhm… I just added sugar to the milk, since you already asked for a breakfast with high amounts of it. I mean.. What the hell, right?"

"…Thank you." Stocking said with a face matching her demon counterpart, and a smile that could melt hearts. "I just _love_ sugary sweetness~" Stocking finished in a voice and smile that was beyond cute. The demons felt their hearts speed up a notch as she did.

_´There should be a rule for being so cute.´ _Kneesocks thought to herself. _´Look at her. She's our captive, a prisoner. And yet she…´ _She stopped herself in time; she had a hunch of what had actually happened, or rather what _was_ happening. And she had mixed feelings about it. However, she was quickly interrupted as Scanty coughed loudly in an attempt to gain attention.

"Well then, I guess we should get started, now that you're comfortable enough…" She said in a stern tone. A tone that didn't match with her sly smile as she eyed Stocking up and down. "We did catch you in order to interrogate you, little angel. We would be most grateful If you found it in your heart to be honest with us~" She threw a quick apologetic wink towards Kneesocks, who smiled slightly and returned it. It was indeed time for some interrogation, their sole purpose with Stocking's capture. Or so they told themselves.

Stocking was slightly taken back by the change of topic, but shrugged with a smile. After all, she could relate to them; they were doing their job. She let out a small laughter. "Of course Scanty, Kneesocks. I'll talk. If its dirt on my sister you want, I'll happily oblige!" The demonette siblings chuckled at the remark. "Your sister already has her fair share of dirt on her, like the mud monkey she is. But perhaps later." Kneesocks said with a grin, to which she and Scanty immediately began to laugh; to their surprise and further amusement, Stocking was joining in. The three felt like neither had a care in the world.

:::::::::::

"Chuck! Chuck Chuck… Chuck?"

"So you didn't find anything, huh?" Brief asked, to which the green little dog-like figure shook his head. "Oh well. Cant be helped, but Garter wont like it… I wonder where Stocking could be?" The young boy smiled to himself. "If I could find her, and save her, Panty would be overjoyed! I bet she would reward me with a… A date maybe? O-O-Or maybe she would even k-k-k-k-kiss me?!" Brief smiled stupidly as he kept daydreaming of Panty until his cell phone went off. He immediately answered it.

"Brief here."

"Any luck on your end so far? Please tell me you have at least something boy!" A darker voice said from the other end of the line. Brief, still empty-handed, felt a pang of guilt hit his chest as she spoke. "I'm afraid not Garter… I've checked several warehouses and hotels and I've come up with nothing… Its like we're looking for a needle in a giant haystack."

The priest sighed deeply. "Understood. Keep on searching!"

*Click*

Garterbelt began to punch in the numbers, but stopped himself right in the middle of it. "Do I even want to call that whore?" He asked himself, staring at the cell phone in annoyance. "Ugh. Fine. Miracles do happen they say." He called Panty's number, hoping and silently praying for that angel to actually have valuable information.

"Yo, Panty speaking…"

"You better have good news for me Panty! Neither me, Brief or Chuck have anything and we still have a lot of ground to cover! So spill the beans already!" He could hear the angel panty and moan every now and then and his patience along with hope was diminishing.

"Relax Garter, I got it all covered… Its safe to say that we can rule out the clubs, bars, and love motels, though I still have a few to go!"

"….Just get the hell out of there and start searching! I want to recall that you were the one who was fucking upset when you first noticed Stocking was gone!"

"Eh. I know she'll pull through. No sweat. - Wha- Oh, easy there buddy, there's plenty of me to go around! - Oh sorry Garter, duty calls!"

"Don't you dare hang up on-! *Click* - …me."

:::::::::::

"So!" Scanty began. "First question; what is your full name?"

Stocking and Kneesocks alike looked at the green-haired demon quizzically. "Uh… Its Stocking Anarchy." Stocking said, to which Scanty nodded. "I am just getting warmed up… So, _Stocking_… What is it like to have such a shameful sister?"

The angel frowned heavily. "Unbelievable. It fucking sucks; she doesn't pull her weight if you ask me, unless there's a guy in the picture! She lets me do most of the work, and reaps the reward! I mean FUCK, the shit I have to put up with thanks to her!" Stocking spat out, to the amusement of the demons who winked at each other.

"Life with her sure sounds like a pain." Kneesocks commented. She rested her chin upon the palm of her hand, supported on her leg. "I take it that you rarely get along then. You don't miss her… Do you?" Stocking chuckled at the question. "The day I actually would miss Panty is when I start to hate sugar. Honestly, she can go fuck herself for all I care."

The two demons couldn't help but to let out another chuckle. They detested angels in general, but it was still very enjoyable to trash-talk about one with another joining in. And they did get information out of their captive. Even if it was different to what they had first thought it to be.

"I can imagine that. For being sisters, the two of you are quite different; might I add, its hard to believe you two are related at all." Kneesocks continued. Stocking simply giggled with a small smile. "Yes, hard to believe isn't it? Still, that's how it is. Annoyingly enough." Another shared laughter from the trio, this time silenced by Scanty. "Yes, that is quite understandable. So, apart from your family and that bossy priest, is there maybe anyone else we should know about, for… uhm, ransom reasons." Scanty leant forward a bit as she continued. "A lover perhaps. Do you have anyone of the sort?"

Stocking shot Scanty a bewildered look upon hearing the question. "Uh.. I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but how is these questions going to help you..?"

"ITS VITAL TO KNOW YOUR ENEMY!" The demonic siblings yelled simultaneously, much to their surprise; they looked briefly at each other with appalled stares. _´Why is she so worked up about?´_ They thought, before returning their attention to Stocking. Scanty coughed slightly. "I-Its crucial to know everything about your enemy and then act accordingly! I-I told you, its for ransom!"

The gothic angel let everything sink in smoothly, and smiled. Of course. Things started to make more sense to her now. The easygoing and laidback small talk, the seemingly irrelevant questions, the change of treatment; it was rather clear to her now.

She smiled widely with a relaxed look. "No. I am not taken. Sorry about that." The demons felt their hearts speed up considerably; the atmosphere had changed and grown amorous and their faces was decorating a light crimson blush, granted that Kneesocks was worse.

"I-Its quite a-alright…" Kneesocks said, while Scanty nodded in agreement. "T-That's why we are interrogating you; to find out our o-options. So, if y-you don't mind.." She adjusted her glassed delicately with her fingertips. _´Why wont my heart stop beating so fast?! And.. Oh no! Is my face still as red as a beetroot?!´_

"..So, if you did have a lover.. What would he, or she? Be like..?" The glasses-wearing demon asked. Stocking stared at her with a slight surprised look, but ended up giggling. Scanty leant in to listen intently, for reasons she was still unaware of.

"I… I did have a type before. But since you wanted the truth…" She winked at the both of them. "My type have seemed to changed. I like ´em proper and perhaps strict." Another giggle slipped past her lips as the demons eyes widened considerably, shocked and appalled. _´She didn't just.. Did she?´_ Scanty thought. Kneesocks was in a similar mindset but managed to nod slightly at the angel. "I… see. That's good to know. Always vital to get all kinds of information about your enemy!" Scanty exclaimed while Kneesocks agreed silently.

"Well then, I guess its time we-" Scanty looked at the clock on the distant wall. "Oh my! Time has surely elapsed, we better get going Kneesocks!"

"Indeed sister!"

The demons quickly got up and dusted themselves off. "Our apologies little angel, but we got other responsibilities to take care off. We'll be back later to further interrogate you, you better be aware of that!" Scanty remarked with a grin. The two demons walked off towards the door way with full intention to get out of the room and continue with their activities; they could dwell on thoughts later.

However, they came to a halt right before they were about to cross the threshold by the disappointed sound of an angel.

"Do you promise?" She asked. The demonettes turned around and met the solemn look upon Stocking's face. There was something about it that made them put up smiles on their own, despite it being in a apologetic manner. "Naturally. You're our number one priority after all." Kneesocks said. Stocking felt her spirits rise with the statement, along with a light shade of red across her cheeks.

"…Ne, can I be honest with you?" The demons looked at each other temporarily. Scanty was first to answer. "Of course. What do you want?"

"I… heh, this will probably sound crazy as hell, but… Now that we've had a chance to actually talk…" She smiled sincerely. "You're not as bad as I thought you to be. I do like it here, despite the chains and shit. I like it. I like you." She looked the demons in the eyes. "I like you. Believe it or not."

The silence, usually awkward, was creating an welcoming atmosphere. The demonic sisters stared at the angel, then at each other, before looking back at the angel. Their expressions was not ones of malice and smugness like they usually was; they smiled warmly with a sense of affection, which brought joy to the angel's heart.

"The feeling is quite mutual."

"Indeed."

With no more words needed to be spoken, the demons left the room. Stocking sighed contently as she leant backwards against the wall.

* * *

_There we go! Another chapter uploaded! Things sure took an interesting turn huh?_

_As always, please leave a review._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, take care!_

_- **GrimGrave**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters of Panty&Stocking With Garterbelt: They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. As usual, GrimGrave does not earn a profit out of this. At all.

**Syndrome**

**Chapter 3**

**Playmates and Play Dates**

To say that the silence that befell the demons was awkward and excruciating, would be a misunderstanding. Surely, it was silent between them all the way to their destination within their lair, but it was not because of any embarrassment. Rather, the demonic sisters was simply too busy to indulge in a conversation due to their daydreams of a certain caged angel in their possession. An angel that held a smile that warmed their hearts at first glance, as cheesy as it may sound.

Once they had reached their destination, Scanty was first to snap out of her fantasies and opened up the door, simultaneously breaking the silence. "Did we honestly just… you know. About each other?"

Kneesocks regained her attention span and looked over at her sister. "You mean… Confess? I …. I mean, the whole thing just appears so… surreal. But surely this isn't a lucid dream, nor do I think it could be a trap or prank of hers. And its not like-" "I know!" Scanty interrupted. "But, if that did indeed happen… Why did we leave?"

Kneesocks sighed solemnly. "We need to send out the ghost soldier squad. Orders are orders." The green-haired demon joined in on the sighing. "Oh yes.. That was it.. Do remind me, are there anything else we have to do today..?"

Kneesocks stopped and thought for a few seconds, before turned her attention back to her sister. Her face was a light scarlet in colour, instead of her usual dark red palette. With a small smirk, she nodded. "Actually, there are a few things we have to do. Or that at least _I _have to attend. Our little angel is in need of longer chains… And then there is lunch to think about." The light-red blush on the demon's face grew brighter to Scanty´s amusement; she chuckled slightly. "You are so right Kneesocks. Stocking is in a desperate need of maintenance, and what kind of host would I be if I didn't look after our guest's needs~"

The glasses-wearing demon frowned ever so slightly at her sibling. "I do believe I have it under control sister. I can attend to Stocking's needs on my own, so you can sit back and relax-"

"I think not!" Scanty replied with great annoyance. "I am more than capable of looking after our guest, so if anything Kneesocks, why don't _you_ sit back and relax while I take care of the angel, hm?"

The demonic siblings glared daggers between them before they stepped into the room. Despite their newfound rivalry, they had a job to do, and they were in the end very determined to execute their order.

**:::::::**

Down the roads within Daten City, _SeeThrough _drove at a high speed without mercy, thanks to a blonde angel behind the wheels.

"P-Panty, shouldn't you, uhm… Shouldn't you try and search for Stocking a bit harder..? I mean, she's your sister! Aren't you worried what the demon sisters might do to her, or what they might have _done_ to her already?!" Brief's words landed on deaf ears as Panty kept driving around aimlessly with _SeeThrough, _chewing some bubblegum casually.

"I'm sure she's fine." Was all the blonde angel replied with. "Now shut it geek-boy, I cant concentrate on the hunks on the sidewalks if you keep blabbering!" Panty's eyes glinted with lust as she scanned the sidewalks, ignoring the road completely for the sake of her eye-candy. Brief sighed and slumped back into his seat solemnly. He was head over heels in love with Panty no matter what she did or said, but nevertheless could he believe that Panty didn't really care for her sister.

"Chuck, chuck chuck. Chuck? Chuck chuck!"

"Fucks sake Chuck, shut the hell up-!"

"Aah! P-P-Panty, look out!" Brief shouted, curling into a ball in fear of the sight; from above descended a group of, what could easily be identified as ghosts, upon them with great speed. One of them landed in the backseat, while another landed on the hood, forcing Panty to steer off the road into the nearest building. The results of the collision included Chuck splattered against a brick wall, Brief landing in a garbage container and Panty bashing her head against the steering-wheel.

"ARGH! What the fuck?!" She yelled out, noticing the small number of ghosts that surrounded her. "Oh you motherfuckers are going to pay for that cheap trick! Repent!"

The ghosts jumped towards the angel who readied her gun, and fired.

**:::::::**

Stocking was unsure of the time. Minutes could be hours, seconds could be minutes, she didn't have any clue due to being imprisoned. Her stomach had begun to resume its occasional growling, so she guessed it was around lunch time. And the thought of having the demonic duo feeding her again was a welcoming thought. It caused her to warm up as she smiled, she even prayed silently for either of the sisters to step into the room, just so she could see their faces. Something she never thought she would experience, but she was glad she did; compared to her ordinary life of putting up with her bitchy sister, collecting Heaven Coins just to get back into Heaven and killing never-ending ghosts, this was something she was truly happy about. The realisation of this fact caused the gothic angel to giggle as she kept waiting in her cell. She, an angel of Heaven, had been captured by demons from Hell, and she loved it. She liked them, a whole lot, and it seemed that they returned her feelings. The thought of it adorned her face with a red shade as she smiled. Another giggle slipped past her petite lips.

"So this is what they call Stockholm-Syndrome huh… Cant say I hate it~ …. I wonder though.. What would the others say about this… Hmph! Screw them! Its not like they have found me or anything!" _´..Lets keep it that way for a while longer…´_

Stocking sighed happily as she rested her eyes, waiting patiently for her captives to return to her.

**:::::::**

"I have absolutely no idea of what she usually have for lunch…" Kneesocks lamented quietly as she looked around the kitchen. Lunch was upon them and the demonic sisters were determined to find their guest a meal that would please her; Scanty didn't have any bigger luck on her front. "Does… Does she eat normal food by any chance..?" She was met by Kneesocks shrugging shoulders as a reply, and with a sigh she continued to think things through.

"Perhaps she would settle for some more Angel Food cake?" Kneesocks said, mostly to herself but Scanty naturally overheard it. The green-haired demon grinned slightly to herself at the obvious thought; Stocking loved anything that was sweet, she couldn't possibly hate to be treated with yet another serving of sugary substances! It was a safe card to say the least. Scanty immediately went to the pantry to retrieve the rest of the cake they had bought earlier, her mind set on bringing their guest a delightful lunch that would surely give the demon the special kind of attention she now was craving.

Unfortunately, great minds think alike. Kneesocks´ hand brushed against Scanty´s as she reached for the cake, and the siblings instantly traded glares.

"You wouldn't happen to be wanting the cake, would you?" Scanty said in a monotone voice. Kneesocks replied in a equally neutral tone. "You are quite right, sister. I take it that you are as well?" The mint green-haired demon nodded, to which the meganekko demon nodded back in acknowledgement. "I think only one of us is needed to provide food for our angelic guest, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh no no!" Scanty had raised her voice a bit, not only to interrupt her sister, but to prove that she was serious about this ordeal. "How very naïve of you Kneesocks, did you honestly thought that I would let you get the spotlight?!" Then came silence. The demonic siblings kept eye-contact until their glares softened into calm stares, to which Kneesocks broke the silence gently. "We have never really had an argument before, have we?"

Scanty´s first reply was a light sigh. A few seconds passed before she let out a brief chuckle while she shook her head slightly. "No, we haven't. Especially over something like this." She looked Kneesocks straight in the eyes. "I blame Stocking for it."

"Yes, indeed. She is at fault for this…" Kneesocks said. "It is quite strange to be fighting against you over something that used to be trivial."

"You are so right." Scanty replied. "And, as deranged as it may sound… it's a unique and unfamiliar feeling, but I don't hate it."

"Neither do I. I think it is safe to say that our idea of capturing the angels took an unforeseen, but interesting turn. I would even go as far to say that I am glad things turned out the way it did."

The duo shared a genuine laughter, their expressions greatly softened by now, as they kept looking at each other. "As am I," Scanty said. "after all, they do say that opposites attract."

"They do, they do… I have to admit, not only is she an angel - a demon's nemesis -, but she is also somewhat unruly compared to us…It does give off a certain alluring vibe. I would _love_ to guide her through our rule-book…"

"I wonder how she would look in our devilish corsets.."

"To discipline her as I saw fit…"

"Watching her change from one demonic outfit to the next…

"Tainting that unruly behaviour of hers.."

The sisters drifted off into silence as they entered their own impure daydreams of desires and needs, if only for a few minutes, before they snapped out of it. They shared a glance at each other, then at the cake, then back to themselves.

"I'm still going to present Stocking with the lunch." Kneesocks said in a firm tone; Scanty frowned at her as she replied. "I think not, dear Kneesocks. I will have that honour-" Then, in a stroke of luck and remembrance, an idea instantly formed inside her mind. It was brilliant, sly, and simple. So simple, it was generally overlooked. She grinned widely to herself for a short moment.

"Actually, very well. You can prepare the cake for our guest. I just realized that I have something else to do."

The glasses-clad demonette stared quizzically at her sister, but couldn't help but to smile somewhat victorious. "By all means, go ahead. I gladly take care of things from here, sister." Scanty nodded and walked away. As soon as she turned her back to her sister, a sly smirk surfaced upon her lips; in her fingers lied a small, silvery key.

A key to a certain guest's handcuffs.

**:::::::**

"So you crashed _SeeThrough _against a building because you got jumped at by ghosts?" Garterbelt said. "Added that you got yourself hurt in the process by both the collision AND by the ghosts, to which you couldn't continue your search?"

Back at the church, Panty and Brief had returned to the priest to tell him of their ordeal just an hour ago. The priest clung onto false hope that the duo had come across some kind of clue, but it was very faint; and the moment the angel spoke up, he knew that his bubble of hope would surely burst.

"You bet your fat ass that they stopped me! I was about ready to pounce the nearest hunk that was totally checking me out before those motherfuckers showed up and ruined my fun!"

"…Your fun?" Garterbelt said; his voice was restrained, and everyone but Panty could tell. Restrained so his anger wouldn't lash out on the spot over the angel's behaviour, which got under his skin more and more. "Hell yeah, my fun! How am I suppose to reach my satisfaction when ghosts attack me out of nowhere?!"

"Chuck! Chuck, chuck, chuck. Chuck? Chuck chuck!"

"P-P-Panty, that's not what we are s-supposed to-"

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR FUCKBUDDIES YOU MISERABLE SOW!" Garterbelt roared, his voice greatly echoing within the church hall. "Have you forgotten that your own sister has been kidnapped by demons?! God knows what they have done to her, what they might be doing to her right now! Stocking is the lamb in the midst of the wolf pack, and you are out looking for men?!"

The blonde angel stared at the priest with widened eyes over his outburst, but quickly calmed herself down. "That's exactly what's happening. I'm sure she will be fine, she's probably escaping them as we speak. Relax already afro-priest."

"Relax?! Its been three days! Honestly, do you care that little about your own sister?!" The angel simply turned around and walked away, her arms resting behind her head with fingers entwined. "Oh shut up Garter! I'm sure Stocking will be fine, alright? But still, you got to admit that its a lot calmer around here now that she's gone, yeah? Also, her room is bigger; I got dibs on it if she doesn't come back by tomorrow!"

As the blonde angel of lust disappeared from the room, the priest let out a tired sigh and burrowed his face in the palm of his hand. He was about to give up; Briefs wasn't enough to properly help out, Chuck was of no use, Panty wouldn't cooperate and he himself was not enough to search through the whole city. It dawned upon him that Stocking possibly wouldn't come back.

**:::::::**

Her dream was very faint and fragile, but it appeared before her nonetheless. She was in between her captives, while they smiled seductively at her, offering her small pieces of candy to eat off their fingers. She could almost feel how the taste of their skin brushed against her tongue, mixed with the sweetness of the candy as she nibbled on the delicious treat and it didn't stop there. She felt the desire to continue further, to continue on the red fingers, to lick, to nibble, to caress them with her tongue. Her behaviour was well met as they returned the touches by caressing her body gently, slowly growing bolder as they fondled her breasts, stroke her cheeks and give light kisses across any naked skin she revealed. A dream she kept in a special place inside her head, and treasured dearly.

Then, it shattered into pieces by the sound of the door being unlocked. Stocking looked with anticipation as the door slowly opened up, allowing Scanty to step inside. Both of their faces lit up with a great smile as they caught eye-contact, and it grew brighter and wider as the demon walked up to the angel until she was right in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Stocking_-chan. _How are you feeling?" Scanty said. Her voice was kind, gentle, but it held a certain hidden longing in it. Stocking felt her cheek heat up, if even just a little. "I was fine earlier, but I'm definitely feeling a lot better now with some company… Where's your sister by the way?" The mint green-haired demon frowned slightly, but quickly shrugged it off. "Kneesocks is in the kitchen, preparing your lunch. I simply dropped by to escort you to your table." She finished with a sly smile; a sly smile that aroused the angel greatly.

"What a gentleman you are, Scanty…" Stocking said in a tone that was almost a moan. It was the demon's turn to feel her cheeks to grow warm, but her smile never faded. "Say… Say it again… My name.."

"_Scanty…_"

Stocking could've sworn that she heard Scanty purred, but dismissed it for now. She were busy absorbing the image of Scanty being hot and bothered by just hearing Stocking repeat her name, and it made her desire for the demons stronger than before. Not that she was alone in that regard; she would be lying if she said that hearing the demon address her with her name didn't have any effect. After Scanty had calmed down a bit, she crouched down to meet the angel on the same eye-level, her smile as great as ever.

"I bet it would feel good to not be cuffed anymore huh? I is rather rash of me I suppose, but… Lets just say that… We uhm.."

"Its okay." Stocking interrupted. "I trust you too…"

The two of them shared a genuine smile while Scanty began to unlock the cuffs on Stocking's wrists. With a semi-loud clang each the metal-cuffs fell to the floor. Scanty expected Stocking to care for her wrists, but was met by the angelic arms to coil around her waist, pulling her even closer to the angel. Stocking was hugging her tightly, burrowing her face into Scanty´s, neck. The embrace was warm, loving, and it made the demon wanting to give in to her newfound desires; she managed to restrain herself in time, and simply hugged the angel back.

"I can see that you aren't fooling around…" Scanty said. Stocking giggled in their embrace, her breath tickling the demon on the neck. "I may have only been your captive for a little while… But it was all that I needed. My eyes are open now, thanks to you two. Your speech yesterday helped with that…"

"Is that right? Well well.. Then you should know that because of your little confession certainly helped out with something on our front.. But surely you would know of that by now." Stocking managed to nod and withdrew from their embrace to look Scanty in the eyes. The demon smiled at her and began to stand up, dragging Stocking up in the process. "Come on you. I bet you are hungry, and I'm certain Kneesocks will be thrilled to see you up and about~" _´But at least I will be spending the most time with you until then~´_ Stocking giggled with excitement; she was longing for the other demon sister, and would gladly share an embrace with her as well.

The duo left the now empty room and headed to the kitchen, hand in hand.

**:::::::**

Back in the kitchen, Kneesocks had made sure that the lunch was done to perfection. The Angel Food cake was finely sliced and served on the silver plate, next to a very sugary donut. The demons didn't eat usually consume sweets or cakes, but they had bought a good supply of the pastries in order to torture the angel by throwing it away in front of her or the like. How things had changed, was an amusing thought that occurred inside the demonic siblings heads every now and then. Kneesocks smiled slyly to herself as she mixed a few teaspoons of sugar into the glass of milk; after all, Stocking had shown great delight in it earlier.

"Perfection, if I dare say so myself." She boasted. "Now to simply-"

"Bring Stocking-chan over so she can have her well-deserved lunch?" Said a voice behind her. Kneesocks immediately turned to face the voice that she knew belonged to her sister. Her sister was naturally there, but so was Stocking, and they were holding hands!

"S-Sister! What is the meaning of this?! Why are y-you..! I mean..! Who gave you the right?!" The glasses-clad demonette nearly yelled out of the top of her lungs, and Scanty understood it well. She knew that she would behave the exact same way if the roles were reversed, but she still couldn't help but to smile victoriously at the satisfaction. "Collect yourself Kneesocks dear, someone had to escort our lovely guest, no? Besides.." She motioned towards the food. "No need to be so angry, after all, you provided the food. See that Stocking-chan? Kneesocks prepared all of this just for you~"

The angel threw a glance over at her lunch, and the sight caused her mouth to watering. She certainly wasn't picky when it came to sugary substances, and knowing that it was Kneesocks that had taken her time to prepare it caused her heart to beat faster. She was filled with both hunger and affection at the same time, it became a hard choice as to what she would throw herself at. But only for a split second. Before anyone knew what just occurred, Kneesocks had been tackled to the floor by Stocking who threw her arms around the demon's neck. She had wanted to do that for a while now. "Thank you…"

Kneesocks tried to fight down the blush that was forcing its way across her face, giving it a lighter red shade, while she at the same time fought the urge to ravage the angel in her arms. She managed to push herself up so she now sat on the cold kitchen floor with Stocking right on her lap, still hugging her. She returned the embrace, and took her time to just enjoy the warmth. The smell of a sweet-toothed angel, along with the touch of her skin through clothing, it made Kneesocks mad with a lust that was unusual for her; aggressive.

"You are more than welcome," She replied calmly. "especially if you are going to thank me like this." Stocking said nothing. Only a giggle slipped past her adorable lips, right into the crimson ear. The demon moaned ever so lowly, but audible enough for the gothic angel who smiled tremendously. She could reach out to her demonic captors, and the touch was out of this world and the one above.

"As pretty as this is, you should eat before it gets co- Uhm… You should just eat." Scanty said, effectively interrupting the couple. Stocking simply nodded and smiled as she skipped over to the nearby chair, while Kneesocks settled with a glare. Scanty returned it and hurried over to the angel's right side, draping her arm around the shoulders. "There there, that's a good girl. Don't be shy Stocking-chan, you must be quite hungry~"

Stocking nodded very eagerly with a happy "Yes!" and was about ready to dig in on the delicious cake, had it not been for the fact that there was no utensils. "It might be a bit problematic and messy if I eat with just my hands…"

"Kneesocks, what were you thinking, providing no utensils?" Scanty said with a scowl. Said demon sister chuckled and stepped up to Stocking's left side, holding a spoon in her right hand for the others to see. "I didn't forget if that's what you are implying. But our poor guest must be aching in her wrists, so I decided to relieve her of doing any unnecessary actions." The light-blue haired demon threw a flirtatious smile and a wink at the gothic angel as she brought the silvery spoon towards her lips, with a small piece of Angel Food cake on it. "Here you go… Open up wide." Stocking could feel her face flare up with warmth at the gesture, but who was she to only be the receiving end? She smiled with an equally flirtatious smile towards her captive, and almost whispered.

"Ask me like that again, and I gladly open up somewhere else for you~" Kneesocks face turned into a light shade of red as she heard those words be spoken, and almost dropped the spoon. Stocking grinned slightly at her and her quirks; that light-shaded blush of hers was charming in its own right, but Stocking had only in these three days begun to take notice and truly appreciate it.

Scanty on the other hand muttered under her breath over the scene. As Stocking happily chewed on the cake-piece with a equally satisfied Kneesocks attempting to feed her some more, Scanty seized her chance. She took the glass of milk and used it shove the spoon away to make room for the milk to reach the angel's lips. "Here you go Stocking-chan, some cold, sweet milk to quench your thirst!" The white, chilly substance reached the adorable pair of lips, which Stocking began to gulp down with growing enthusiasm as the sweetness reached her taste-buds, commanding her to drink more of the delicious fluid.

She finished her serving of sweetened milk with a content sigh, licking her lips in satisfaction while looking Scanty straight in the eyes with a heart-warming smile. It said more than enough.

"I take it that you enjoyed the refreshment~" Scanty said with an almost mocking tone as she glanced over at Kneesocks. While the sister scowled at the comment, Stocking giggled out a reply. "I did, I really did. Thank you!" The gothic Anarchy sister felt like an entirely different person; only a few days ago, she would've settled with sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating junk food like she usually did. Maybe beat the living hell out of Chuck if he tried to steal a bite, argue with Panty over guys or mock Garterbelt for whatever quirks he had. And she would've been fine with it since that's how it usually was.

And now it was like she had transformed, morphed into a new Stocking. She had only been the demon's captive for three days, and released from her shackles for twenty-thirty minutes top, and yet she couldn't picture her life without the demons at her side. There was no doubt about it, she was definitely suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, but her feelings were as true as the sky was blue. In comparison, this lifestyle was a lot more to her liking; no need to fight ghosts or collect Heaven Coins. No older sister that would invade her personal life and complain about guys, dicks and how she "hogged" the couch, nor any priest that would complain and shout at her for being lazy. No annoying, geeky brat that follows them around, proclaiming to be their friend.

Here she had two very fine, and well-mannered women that treated her with more affection than she ever received. Granted, Panty had her moments of family love, but it was so rare and short that it was easy to forget. And now that Stocking had gotten to know the demon sisters, as well as learned of their motives, her eyes were opened for their beauties and sex-appeal.

As another piece of the Angel Food cake found its way to her mouth, which she happily chewed on, Stocking kept thinking through her current situation. She was here, alone, with the demons. They had already confessed to each other, somewhat. She had no bounds, nothing was holding her back.

_´Mm~ This is what Heaven should be like… Oh if only I had known things would turn out like this… I would've let them kidnap me earlier.. Kneesocks… Scanty… God, I just want to… I just want to…´_

She eyed each demon up and down, slowly, with a content grin. The sisters blushed very slightly at her gaze; a gaze they were very familiar with. Lust hiding behind a faint and fragile poker-face.

"You know…" Stocking began. "I wouldn't mind spending some more… _quality time_ together, that didn't involve you two feeding me, as heavenly as it is~" Her soft angelic hands reached out to the scarlet, womanly hands that was conveniently resting on the table, and caressed them lovingly. "If it isn't too much trouble…"

"Trouble?!" Scanty yelled out. "How preposterous! It was an absolutely adorable idea, and I would be more than happy to show you around~"

"I agree that it was a very bright suggestion," Kneesocks interrupted. "but by all means, allow _me_ to give you guided tour around here.. I would be honoured to be by your side as we enjoy the breathtaking scenery this place has to offer."

The demon sisters traded glares. Stocking couldn't help but to laugh at their newfound rivalry, but she was swooned nonetheless over the fact that she was the cause for it. _´Oh God.. They are doing it again. Whenever I see them as much as look at each other with hostile intentions, I feel my heart race… Its getting so warm in here, I can barely stand it…Oh how wild they must be when it comes to bedside manners… I just want to… to.. N-No! Calm down Stocking, this is exactly how Panty is twenty-four-seven! Just take a deep breath and… T-that smell! Its their perfume…! Oh God, oh God, its driving me crazy~!´_

"Kneesocks dear, what kind of a sister would I be if I didn't allow you to spend some time with our guest? I promise you can have some time with Stocking-chan _after_ I've had my share."

"That's unfair sister! You got to spend some alone time with hear earlier! It is only natural that its my turn."

While the demonic siblings kept arguing, which was more than enough to swoon Stocking, the angel began to shift around uncomfortably. She had been sitting still for so long that the warmth had left her the second she resumed moving around. But one particular area of her body was colder than the rest, and it was the reason for her annoying state. She shifted a little from side to side, but the warmth never appeared.

_´Damn it, is it a draft in here or- Wait..! Don't tell me…´_ Stocking felt the anxiety dawn upon her, growing into a full-out dread as she discreetly ran a hand underneath her Lolita-skirt. The dread broke free within her, her calm visage shattered and gone. A quiet cry of worry escaped her throat.

"Uhm… Excuse me.." The demonic sisters stopped as soon as they heard the soft voice, giving the angel their full attention. "What is the matter Stocking? Do you need anything? If so, don't hesitate to tell me!"

"Oh please Kneesocks, let the older sister take care of the situation." Scanty smirked at her sister's frown before resuming her smiling face that was for Stocking only. "What is it that bothers you, _Stocking-chan~?_"

As hot and bothered Stocking became by their winks and smirks, the coldness of her core was evenly matched, if not more so. She swallowed her pride and tried her hardest to calm down. "Uhm… The thing is.. Scanty, you always uses two guns when you fight, right?"

"Huh? Well yes, I do. That is why I always have an extra pair of panties on me. Why do you ask?"

"The thing is… I… Could I borrow one pair, please?" She asked, her face as scarlet as a pile of tomatoes with humiliation; who ever would ask such a thing, in any kind of situation. Adding that both of the demon sisters was looking at her with baffled expressions to boot, nearly breaking out in laughter, while at the same time, in Scanty´s case, trying to fight the urge to let the perversion take hold. "…You wish to borrow a pair of my panties..? As tempting as it is, may I ask why?" Stocking took a deep breath as to ready herself for the explanation.

"Look; the thing is, my sister used two guns as well when we fought your ghosts back then. And she is only wearing one pair at any time, okay?"

Scanty and Kneesocks traded quizzically glances. "Yes, so what is your point- …! Oh… Oh!" Scanty blushed in a similar way as Kneesocks, gasping loudly as the realisation hit her like a bullet. The glasses-clad demon adjusted said glasses with the tip of her fingers, red as a beetroot as well. "So, for the whole time, you've been.."

"Y.. Yes.."

"Even now.. You're.."

"Yes…"

Silence took over the atmosphere in a matter of seconds; Stocking stared right down at the floor, trying to hide her reddened face while the demon sisters either eyed her with shocked, but lust filled gazes, or began to fantasize about the possibilities that was now presented to them. They quickly wiped off the nosebleed that was threatening to escape.

_´She's wearing nothing down there… Nothing.. She's absolutely naked underneath the dress… Its not that long after all, maybe, just maybe… Oh dearest, is my mouth watering? It is! Am I really that low that I'm fantasising about Stocking's … But a sneak peek wouldn't hurt, right?´ _Kneesocks attempted to clear her head, but fantasies about a naked angel kept invading her mind, and the more she struggled against them, the more she found herself lusting after Stocking. Scanty on the other hand wasn't fairing much better.

_´There is absolutely nothing there. The only thing that blocks her womanhood is that dress of hers… Oh how I just want to tear it off her and show her just how wild a demon can be! Hang on, get a grip Scanty! Stocking wanted to borrow a pair of your panties, what's with the silence?!´_

"O-Of course! Here, take these!" Scanty hastily pulled down a pair of her black, near g-strings, and handed them over to Stocking who got up from the chair. She took her small time to admire the feel of the black fabric, and its warmth. The fact that it was slightly moist in the centre didn't bother her the slightest; in fact, it tempted her to bring it to her nose, and smell it. She stopped herself in the last second however, and proceeded with putting them on. The feel of a worn g-string against her now slowly warming core and skin was an arousing feeling in itself.

"Thank you… Its good to feel some warmth down there again… I never noticed how chilly it can get until just now, heh."

"My my, Stocking-chan.. You should've just told me that you were cold. I could easily warm you up so you'd never have to be cold again~" As if to emphasize her point, Scant let her middle and index-finger cup Stocking's chin in a seductive manner whilst giving her a erotic wink. "I'll warm you up like a hellish flame~" The gothic angel looked puzzled at the green-haired demon. "And what pray tell is so special about a hellish flame?"

Scanty chuckled as she inched closer towards Stocking, her fingers trailing teasingly across the pale skin. "It starts from underneath…" Her crimson, naked legs brushed against Stocking's. "working its way upwards, maybe give you a long pause right in the middle…" She wrapped her arm around the angel's waist, effectively pulling her closer. "and just like the flame, when I'm done with you I will end up being all over you~" The green-haired demon smirked as widely as possible when she finished, and Stocking's face was nearly as red as her skin. A victorious sight in her eyes, especially when Kneesocks was at the side, frowning. She eventually let out an agitated grunt.

"That was utterly foolheaded of you, sister. Judging by your actions and choice of words, I would almost believe that you were that blonde angel in disguise." Kneesocks felt it was her time to shine when Scanty practically growled at her, seething in anger over the remark, whilst Stocking laughed out loud genuinely. The glasses-clad demon inched in and cupped the angel's face to gain her attention, smiling at her warmly. "What you need is a warm bath to soak your cold skin, am I right? A good scrubbing through your luscious hair as well… After all, you were locked up in that room for a few days straight…"

"And I take it that you will be there to rinse my hair?" Stocking replied, gently grabbing hold of Kneesocks hand and cupped it in turn. It was warm to the touch. "I would be happy to do that, Stocking.. A full body wash would be in order as well."

"A full body wash?" Stocking remarked, smirking ever so slightly. "Can I expect my own _happy ending_ then?" Kneesocks let out a silent gasp at what Stocking implied, quickly trying to regain her composure. "Whatever you want, however you want. And that's a _rule_."

_´That does it! To hell with my restraint! This is as much as I can put up with!´ _Stocking thought; she acted on an urge, and the results was satisfactory. She removed the last bit of space that was in between her and Kneesocks, and caught the demon's beautiful lips with her own, tasting her thoroughly. She could tell that Kneesocks was in shock, but her delight was increased tenfold when she felt her relax in her embrace, and returned the kisses with great enthusiasm. She had crossed the line, reached the point of no return; Stocking, an angel of Heaven, was making out with a demon from Hell and she loved it. And what's more, there was another demon in the room, obviously waiting for her turn.

The minutes ticked away, and the two kept kissing like it was their way to breath. As if their lives depended on it. Their wet tongues coiled around each others mouths like serpents, tasting one another by help of their saliva-coated kisses, and it drove them wild, ferocious with primal lust.

_´This is it! I'm actually kissing a demon! A female demon even! I cant go back now, I… Oh Heavens, I'm getting addicted to her taste… Cant.. Possibly… stop!´_

"Okay okay, to thumbs up for you Kneesocks, now step back!" Scanty said in a loud voice, interrupting the duo as she forcibly pulled her sister off Stocking, shoving her away. "H-Hey! Sister that was unfair!"

"Shut up! You are not the only one who feels that way you know!" As Scanty turned her head back to face and kiss the angel, she found out that she was beaten to it. Before she could comprehend what happened, Stocking had already found her way to Scanty´s lips, making out with her as thoroughly as she had done with Kneesocks. The green-haired demonette slowly properly responded, granting French kisses back to the angel whilst boldly reaching down to grope her underneath the dress. Stocking moaned into Scanty´s mouth as a reaction, which Kneesocks made a mental note about for the future.

Eventually, Stocking withdrew herself from Scanty in order to fill her lungs with oxygen. But plastered on her face was a satisfied grin, which Scanty and Kneesocks both chuckled at, feeling rather proud of themselves. "I have to admit, despite being an angel, you are one hot and eager gal." Scanty said, still feeling the angel up. "We certainly are lucky, aren't we Kneesocks?"

Kneesocks nodded and walked up behind Stocking, starting to get her share of angel skin to touch. "Quite so. Things sure took an interesting turn out of the blue huh.."

Stocking, who slowly came down from her glamorous high, shifted slightly so she could wrap her arms around both demon sisters, pulling them closer to herself with a small smile. "Lucky isn't enough to describe it… Listen, uhm… I just wanted to say that.. That, I know I came off now as rather clingy, but-"

"We know." Kneesocks said with a smile. "You are not like your sister. No need to reassure us _Angel-chan_." Stocking felt her face flush at the pet-name, but it was endearing nonetheless. "Still, I don't want you to think of me like that… After all I… You know… I-"

Scanty and Kneesocks simultaneously kissed Stocking's cheeks, interrupting her and effectively silencing her.

"We know. We love you to."

* * *

_There we go! Its a longer chapter than usual, but Im sure you people wont mind, yeah?_

_Also, a little piece of information; some of you might read this story and think that Stocking´s liking to the demons is too sudden or too forward. While it might be true, its rather plausible still. The origin of Stockholm Syndrome occurred in ofcourse, Stockholm, Sweden, when several bank-employees were kept as hostages for 5-6 days. Under that short time they became emotionally attached to their captors to the point that they rejected any help from outside, and even defended the robbers afterwards._

_But anyway, on a different note; I hope you enjoyed this update! Be sure to leave a review, it makes me really happy~_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter and future P&SwG stories! Take care!_

_- GrimGrave_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_: GrimGrave does not own the characters of Panty&Stocking With Garterbelt: They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. As usual, GrimGrave does not earn a profit out of this.

**Syndrome**

**Chapter 4**

**Homecoming Treachery**

_"We know. We love you to."_

**::::::::::::**

"So that's it? We're just giving up..?"

The African-American priest nodded at the boy. "Unfortunately, that's how it ends. We have searched everywhere for Stocking, only to find absolutely nothing. We don't even have the slightest clue of where she _might_ be, other than with the demons. And its not like we had much support either!" Garterbelt glanced grimly towards the blonde angel, currently lying on the couch. She flipped the middle-finger without batting an eye, to which the priest ignored her and resumed his attention to the boy.

"As much as I hate to say it, it looks like we have to give up. Stocking could be God knows where, and we don't have time or the numbers to look for her. For all we know, the demons could've taken her to another country by now, or even… Hell."

"Hell?!" Brief cried out. "Y-y-y-you cant be serious?!"

"They are demons after all. Its fully possible."

"Oh quit your whining and worrying already!" Panty laughed out, taking a swig from her beer bottle. The male duo turned to her with puzzled (and angry) looks, but the angel continued. "Stocking is most likely fine, I'm sure! If anything, she probably just treats this as a time off and chills." Her boisterous guffaw seemed to only fuel the priest with more ill-will, forcing him to leave the living room before he blew a gasket. Brief on the other hand felt himself being torn between his anxiety for Stocking, while upset over Panty's lack of anxiety over her sister. He wanted to tell her off, but alas, he couldn't. Not in the way he wanted to.

"P-P-Panty… Aren't you the least bit worried over Stocking..? I mean, something must've happened to her if there's still no sign of her-"

"Fucks sake geek-boy, just shut it already! Stocking is fine! Fuck, she can take care of herself…"

"B-But Panty…!"

"Shut up already!"

The meek boy sighed deeply. "Poor Stocking… alone with those two nasty demon sisters… I bet she is crying out in pain right now to whatever torture they are resorting to…"

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

"Oooh Gooooood..! S-Scanty..! Kneesocks..! I.. ahn~!"

The crimson sisters felt their lips curl into satisfied smirks on their flushed faces, spurring them to continue with their exploring of naked angel skin.

Their reddened hands roamed without restraint over her arms and legs, across her stomach and back, and over her ample, soft breasts. They squeezed, they caressed, and licked the pale skin that was exposed for them without any hesitation; after their mutual confession, they knew the boundaries was gone, thrown out of the window. The stockings had been pulled down, hands had crept up underneath the dress, and their touch was warm and intoxicating for the angel who cried out in pleasure.

"It feels… soooo good…! Mmm..!"

"I bet it does…" Scanty said with a smirk. " And we haven't even reached the best part… But who am I to rush to main course like your sister? I want to take you out to a proper date, build it all up for the grand finale…"

"My words exactly, sister." Kneesocks said with a equally satisfied smirk. "You and I are going to have so much fun Stocking-chan~ I cant wait to show you a true demonic embrace…"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait, Kneesocks-san." Said Scanty. "Because I will be taking Angel-chan out to dinner later… Just the two of us.." The mint-green haired demon roughly fondled one of the breasts, while her other hand caressed the naked leg teasingly. "I'm going to treat you to _so_ much sweets…"

"Hold on sister! What gives you the right to decide that on your own?!"

"I'm the oldest." Scanty said with a small grin. "Besides, its only fair, in my opinion."

"It certainly isn't! You got to spend time with her before breakfast!" The glasses-clad demon pulled Stocking towards her, hugging her plump body in the process; she mentally purred, relishing over the close contact. "Its only fair that I get to spend some alone time with her first…"

"You got the first kiss Kneesocks-san! So therefore-"

"Uhm… excuse me…?" Stocking panted. The demons quickly gave her their attention, eager to listen. "Yes Stocking-chan?"

"…Uhm…" _´I cant possibly tell them that I should be the one deciding that!´ _"..How about Rock Paper Scissor..?"

The demonic sisters glanced at each other with a mild dissatisfaction. Their love-interest had a point, but they had grown somewhat suspicious each other during Stocking's short time of captivity. "… I guess we'll settle this with it then! Are you ready Kneesocks-san?!" They clenched their fists as they readied themselves for the showdown to determine who would get to go on the first date with Stocking; the tension grew stronger and hotter between them.

"As always, sister! Ready, set-"

"_**GO!"**_

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

Back at the Church, Brief had found himself sleeping over the last few days; he wanted to help out with finding Stocking, if not to get Panty to notice him. The evening had just begun, but the blonde angel had already gone out to indulge herself with alcoholic beverages and well-endowed men, leaving the young boy and the priest alone. Apart from a sexual innuendo or advance from Garterbelt, the priest was mostly quiet and concerned.

"Boy, what are you thinking about?"

"Ah? Uh… To be honest, Its a lot going through my mind right now…" The priest nodded.

"Garterbelt… Do you think we still have any chance of finding Stocking?"

"…. Who knows. She is strong and dependable, even if she's a fucking glutton. But to be away for this long is unlike her. I fear for the worst, but there is one last thing I will do."

The young boy felt hope lighten up again, causing him to smile tremendously. "Really?! What is it then?"

"… Trying to come up with a new plan."

"…."

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

A span of few hours went by since the battle between the demon sisters; the verdict had left one of them in a foul mood, but accepting the outcome nonetheless. The other one meanwhile had been thrilled like a child on Christmas eve, and so had the angel.

Now, alone together, the angel and her unholy companion stood before a small table that was beautifully decorated with white tablecloth, lit candles and their food already served with e window view over the nearby scenery of the wilderness. The room itself was equally beautiful with its lovely décor and the general atmosphere was inviting for luscious intimation. As if she could sense it, the demon gently took Stocking by the hand and led her to her seat before pulling out the chair for her. "Your seat, my dearest~"

"How polite…" Stocking purred with delight, kissing the red hand before the demon took her leave to her own seat. "A romantic dinner for just the two of us… You sure know how to create a perfect date… Kneesocks."

The light blue-haired demon smiled with a light blush. "Hearing you say that is music to my ears… I worked hard to make sure our date would be nothing but significant. And by the seven hells, it will be."

Stocking giggled at the statement. "The whole scenario, starting with my capture, is significant. If anything, I want to thank you two for doing so." She fired away a wink to the already blushing demon. "If you hadn't, there would be so much I would've missed out on…"

"Y-you… You are m-more than welcome to thank me properly… later. But first, l-lets eat!" Kneesocks stuttered out, causing the angel to let out another fit of giggles before they delicately began to eat their romantic dinner, savouring the taste, their company, and the love they had for each other as they basked in the candle-light. Every time they caught eye-contact, they blushed and shifted their gaze, but every now and then they could simply stare at one another for several minutes without saying a single word; breathless, they smiled with affectionate joy.

As an hour seemed to disappear as quickly as a minute, and the dinner had been highly satisfying, the romantic duo shared another moment of lovely gazing at each other until the demon snapped her fingers with a smirk. "Silly me, I almost forgot the most important thing of this romantic dinner. I'm most certain that you will be pleased, angel-chan."

"..You didn't…? Oh my! You did!"

"Mhm." Kneesocks nodded. "The dessert that is served is nothing but the best, befitting an angel sweet taste; a Golden Opulence Sundae. 5 scoops of Tahitian Vanilla Bean ice cream mixed with Madagascar vanilla and Venezuelan Chuao chocolate and topped off with a leaf covered in 23K edible gold, along with gold dragets, Paris candied fruits, marzipan cherries, and truffles. And of course to top it off, one of the world's most expensive chocolates, I.e. Amedei Porcelana) is drizzled over the top and a Ron Ben-Israel sugar flower is properly placed. On top of the sundae you'll also find a small glass bowl of Grand Passion Caviar, sweetened with orange, passion fruit, and Armagnac, which gives off a shiny golden colour."

Stocking stared with eyes wide as dinner plates as Fastener carefully treaded into the room with a silver platter, carrying two of said desserts over to the table. Its edible beauty caused the angel to drool right on the table, but Kneesocks chuckled at it; she had been expecting that kind of reaction. "Admire it while you can, because you probably wont see it again for a long time; this is one of the finest desserts in the world after all."

"You… you ordered these… for me?"

Kneesocks nodded with a grin. "Just for you."

That did it. Stocking got up from her chair without a second glance at the dessert as she made her way to Kneesocks, grabbing her by the collar. "S-Stocking-chan..?"

She didn't reply - lifting Kneesocks up to her feet, the angel grabbed her somewhat roughly on either side of her head, and pulled the demon in for a kiss that had only one subtext, and it required no words to be translated. Without a second thought, Kneesocks embraced her angel tightly as she moved her lips along with Stocking's to kiss her deeply. So there they stood, the angel and the demon, kissing in the nightfall in their own little world.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

"This is ridiculous… There has to be a plan we can use..!" Garterbelt muttered to himself. For hours now had he been pacing back and forth in the main hall, but each idea he managed to conjure had proved to be useless and it started to take its toll on him. He grew edgy. He desperately wanted to save the angel, it was required of him, but what annoyed him further was that Panty still didn't show any sign of actually wanting to save her sister. Brief had the heart, but he wasn't flexible or dependable enough to help out as much as Panty could've.

Speaking of the boy, the priest saw from the corner of his eyes the orange-haired kid make his way towards him. "Any luck yet Garter..?"

"As a matter of fact..! No. I end up with ideas that just doesn't work. And we cant go out and look for her, the city is way too big. Besides, we have no idea if she even is within the city limits."

"IM BACK, FUCKERS!" Yelled a voice from behind; Brief and Garterbelt both turned their head to see Panty march on in, swaying from side to side in a drunken state and guffawing every now and then. "So what did I miss..?"

"Oh nothing…" The priest said. "Except THAT WE ARE STILL LOOKING FOR YOUR SISTER WHO IS GONE FOR THE MOMENT!"

The angel covered her ears with a frown. "Jeez, no need to shout… Wha..? Stocking is still not around? Huh… Oh well waddya know!" Another boisterous guffaw escaped her throat as she slowly walked over to the nearby couch, falling face-first onto it. "I don't see what the big commotion is about… "

"You don't see-… What?! Your own sister is missing damn it! How can you be so fucking unconcerned?! … Panty! Listen up you whore!"

"I think she fell asleep…" Brief said shyly. The priest sighed deeply and walked out of the room with a scowl on his face. "This is just fucking ridiculous…"

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

With a sigh of contentment, and still tasting the dessert on her lips along with Kneesocks´ taste, Stocking walked happily down a corridor with her arm linked with Scanty´s. Occasionally, she would give in to her desire and rest her head on the demon's shoulder as they walked, seemingly purring with enjoyment while Scanty would smirk to herself.

"We have arrived." Scanty said with noticeable mirth. "Our own little date-spot." She opened up the door and let Stocking inside to see what awaited her, and the sight left her baffled - A comfortable little room with a wide-screen TV, an equally comfortable sofa and a light of red colour that gave off a atmosphere similar to the dinner. It was decorated with paintings and antiques, finished with a white fur-like carpet. "Its cute…" Stocking said in awe. "You two certainly like to show off huh?"

"That may be the case, but this time, its for you only. Please, have a seat on the couch." The demon motioned. "I'll be right back."

Doing as she was told, Stocking took a seat on the couch, immediately admiring the softness with a giggle. "I could almost sleep on this… A romantic movie-night huh? How thoughtful of her!"

"Everything is just for you, we've told you that already sweet-cake."

The angel spun around to face the demon. "Its still awe-inspiring. Oh? Is that..?" She noticed that Scanty was holding a small box of golden ornament and ribbons that was already opened. Once she got closer, she could see the contents of the box; it was chocolate, wrapped in golden plastic.

"French chocolate, made by the most high class of chocolate factory that exist. Perfect sweets for a perfect evening, spent with perfect company~"

"Scanty…"

"That would be me~ So, the movie is already in the DVD, so all that remains is to press play."

"You didn't even bother asking what movie I would prefer?" Stocking said with a playful tone. Scanty simply chuckled. "I was careful when picking it, but you wont have much time to watch it anyway." The angel quirked an eyebrow. "Is that right? And what makes you so sure?"

"Because of this," Scanty replied, taking a seat on the couch. She gently grabbed hold of the angel, pulling her down slowly so she could rest her head on the crimson, bare legs. With this new position, the older demon petted the head of purple/violet hair while feeding the angel with unwrapped chocolate pralines with delicate gentleness. "this is something I simply wont stop doing."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Stocking said with a smile as she looked up at the demon. "You two sure know how to swoon an angel such as myself." Her smile turned mischievous as she turned her head to the side, her lips now contacting the naked leg. She gave it a small smooch, then another. She could feel the demon shiver pleasantly for ever kiss she gave the leg, and it excited her tremendously. Another light kiss. "My my, Scanty… are you enjoying this that much?"

She looked down at her angel with a grin on her lips and a flushed face. "Its because of you." She gently rubbed the angel behind her ears. "I don't dislike it though."

"Neither am I." She replied, giving the leg another teasing kiss, stopping momentarily only for the chocolate pralines she was fed, and to lick the red fingers clean. The movie had already been forgotten, and continuously ignored.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

"I believe I have an idea, at last!" Garterbelt exclaimed loudly, gaining Brief's attention who had been reading up till just now. "W-w-what? You have?! Lets hear it Garter!"

"We do a thorough search around the city limits!"

"…That's hardly any different than what we were doing before…"

"Well that's my idea, wheres yours!? Besides, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?!"

"O-o-of course not G-Garter!" Brief said with dread. "S-s-sorry!"

"Hmph. Now then, we should make haste as soon as- Hm?" The priest spotted the blonde angel walking past them, carrying what seemed to be a cardboard box. "Panty? What are you carrying?"

"Oh, this?" She replied with a grin. "I'm moving in to Stocking's room of course! Her room is bigger than mine after all. You two could help me with the heavier stuff, both hers and mine."

The two of them stared in disbelief at the angel and her genuine grin. "…Help you with… What?! What is actually wrong with you?! Moving in to her room?!"

"I believe that's what I said."

"We're supposed to search for your sister, Stocking!"

"Tch. Fuck that bitch. She was always nagging at me anyway, its good that she's gone. And if she comes back, well.. Whatever. Fucking fatass."

Whistling, Panty continued to be on her way to deliver her stuff to what would soon be her own room. The young boy and the adult priest was left in shock and disbelief over the angel's behaviour and left within seconds; they would do one last search for Stocking before officially giving up. And they were determined to work twice as hard since they were short one person, one that they had now given up on.

With the exception of Brief, who still wanted to find the gothic sister to gain a spotlight with his beloved Panty.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

"I can tell that you two enjoyed yourselves. How was the movie?" Kneesocks said with a small smile, only to turn sour when she noticed their behaviour and hearing their reply. "We didn't exactly watch it… We were.. Busy." Scanty said, grinning at her sister's expression. "And don't give me that look. You would've done the same, which I'm sure you did."

Kneesocks and Stocking both blushed, avoiding any eye-contact with Scanty in a rather comical fashion. "Tch. Exactly. Still, its been a long and eventful day. I guess we should head to bed."

"Sounds like a great idea.. " Stocking said with a light yawn. "So, where will I sleep?"

The silence that struck the room was so intense, the breathing was come to a halt. Kneesocks and Scanty had both frozen up as the innocent question had been asked, realisation dawning upon them, along with the rivalry between them and a flood of fantasies creating images in their heads as they mentally repeated the question like an echo - _So, where will I sleep?_

They exchanged glances very briefly, but it was enough for them to know what their thought about - and the spark of rivalry flared up within them yet again.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed, of course." Kneesocks said with a smirk. "My bed is big enough for two people after all."

"So is mine! Stocking-chan, wont you reconsider and sleep with me? Ah! I mean, in my bed. Slip of a tongue."

"S-Sister! That's highly-"

"Don't tell me you think its unfair! Its hardly any fairer that she sleeps in your bed, Kneesocks-san!" _´After all, I too want to… want to… just embrace her tightly as we lie in bed together, her body pressed against mine… Oh how I just want to ravage her right here and now!´_

"But sister, you if anyone has spent more time with her! … Even if its just by a little bit!" _´There's no way I'm going to let my sister have the first night with Stocking-chan… I can hardly contain myself as it stands right now! Her naked, supple skin against mine underneath the covers…´_

"Preposterous! That doesn't qualify-"

"Push your beds together and we can sleep together all three of us."

"Huh?" The demon sisters simultaneously said, while Stocking giggled. "Push the beds together, re-arrange the mattresses and we can sleep together, all three of us. Its rather simple… Besides, I don't want you two to fight over me. Because… I want you both after all. I love you."

Scanty and Kneesocks both felt their faces blush, creating a light-red skin tone as their hearts sped up drastically; their knees was almost giving up on them due to the angelic swooning, their rivalry dissipating into nothing. The looked at one another with caring smiles, then at Stocking, and then back at each other.

"Truce?" Scanty asked. Kneesocks chuckled and nodded. "Truce. Lets get those beds moving."

After a few minutes of some minor effort, the trio had managed to move the beds closer, creating what could now be classified as a king-sized bed, with the appropriate size of quilt as well. With a few added minutes of getting ready, such as brushing their teeth, they soon found themselves back in the bedroom, tired and ready.

"You'll be sleeping in the middle Stocking-chan~" Scanty said with a noticeable mirth while Kneesocks nodded eagerly, motioning towards the bed. "Indeed. You can climb on, we'll be right behind you~"

"…."

"Whats wrong Stocking?" They asked genuinely. The angel shook her reddened face slightly and point at her clothes. "I… I don't have anything to sleep in."

_I don't have anything to sleep in._

The heart-stopping silence from before resumed its design once again when a new realisation hit them like a bullet. It was hard to notice, but a blood trail trickled down from their noses as they thought of the limit of choices they had. Kneesocks quickly wiped off her blood, addressing the angel. "Oh.. Is that right… well, my sister and I only have one each for ourselves… And I wouldn't recommend sleeping in your usual clothes…"

"So…what do you recommend then?" Stocking replied with a naughty gleam in her eye - her wink causing the glasses-wearing demon to blush a light red. "Uhm… That's… Oh! We could let you borrow a tank-top. Right sister?"

"Absolutely! I'll go fetch one right away!"

As soon as the mint green-haired demon left the room, Stocking snuggled up to Kneesocks, wrapping her arms around her. "You were going to propose something else, weren't you?" She said with a giggle. Kneesocks, still blushing, let out a light cough. "As tempting as it was, it would be unwise to jump to sexual intercourse so early in a… relationship. As much as we want to - and trust me, we want you dearly! - it is the most wisest of choices."

"Who said anything about sex?" She purred. "I'm only talking about sleeping with barely anything on~"

"Trust me angel-chan, if we got to see you naked, or even partly naked, we wouldn't be able to control ourselves. It could be classified as rape."

The angel giggled once again as she leant towards the scarlet ear and whispered. "You cant rape the willing, _Kneesocks-sama~_"

That did it. Kneesocks, as well as Scanty, had been able to restraint themselves to a degree that they wouldn't force themselves on the angel; they took what they could get without risking to ruin what they had been slowly building up over the past days, but it all snapped inside Kneesocks´ mind the very second that Stocking whispered those words to her. She spun around and threw the giggling Stocking on to the bed and ran up to her, standing by the edge of the bed, looming over the tempting angel. "S-Stocking… I-" The pale index-finger silenced her as the angel smiled. "Its okay… You and Scanty…" She slowly lifted up her dress. "..have full access…"

"Full…access…? You mean-"

"You're not the only ones who have been restraining yourselves."

"Stocking…"

"What are you two doing?" Scanty said with a voice of command. "Rather, what do you think you're doing?"

Kneesocks and Stocking both jerked their heads towards Scanty´s position; holding the black tank-top in one hand, she eyed them both with a light scowl. "Looks to me like someone got a little carried away!"

"N-No sister! I mean, y-yes, but its-"

"Scanty…" Stocking interrupted. "Its okay."

"Huh?"

"Its okay. No one is forcing anything."

The scowl disappeared from her face as she processed the words. Eventually, the older demon let out a chuckle and tossed the piece of clothing aside. "I guess we wont be needing that then."

With only affirmative nods, and Scanty turning off the lights except a blue nightstand lamp, the trio slowly and delicately began to remove one piece of clothing at a time; no words were spoken, and no words were needed. Gone was the uniforms and the dress. Tossed aside was the shirts and accessories. Socks, knee-socks, glasses and stockings was thrown away across the room, leaving the demons and the angel in their underwear.

Underwear that was slowly removed.

While Kneesocks skilfully unhooked the bra, Scanty took care of the panties that Stocking had borrowed; they were slightly moist, much to her satisfaction. Kneesocks on the other hand eyed the two mounds of flesh with a perverted mirth, her hands already being drawn to them like a magnet until she could feel their softness as she kneaded them with great pleasure.

"Ooh… K-Kneesocks…!"

"This feeling… its out of this world! I could worship these forever…"

"And I could drink from her well all day and night… Actually, I have an idea. Kneesocks, scoot up a bit and give our guest a sample as well…"

"What do you mean- Oh! Yes… of course, sister." Kneesocks said with a smirk. She crawled up to behind Stocking, gently pulling her down to her back. Once down, Kneesocks slowly positioned herself above the angel, who immediately caught on to what they were planning, and stuck out her tongue. Kneesocks slowly sat down, her womanhood right above the angel's face; the angelic tongue probed into the canal, slithering like a serpent in a serpent-den.

"Ah! Y-Yes! Oh goodness gracious… S-So good..!" The demon moaned as she stimulated the breasts and pinched the nipples as she "rode" the face. Stocking let out muffled moans as she licked around, savouring the taste of demonic love-juices. The pleasure they both felt was intense, partly due to their need of sexual relief that had built up over the days.

Meanwhile, as much as Scanty greatly enjoyed the scene, she needed this as much as them. She leant over the edge of the bed, using the soft surface as support as she decided to pay angel canal a visit - her fingers teasingly rubbed the clitoris, and the results was greatly approved. Hungrily, Scanty licked her lips before diving in, her tongue lashing around the womanhood of Stocking. "There's a reason why the vagina is sometimes called _Devil's Ditch_ after all." She mused, before continuing with performing her oral activities.

Stocking felt as if she had gone to a different Heaven - or Hell for all she knew. Her Nirvana, in short. Her breasts was stimulated, and her love-canal felt like it was on fire, the pleasure was quickly spreading itself throughout her body. She squirmed and grabbed whatever flesh she could, squeezing it tightly as she drank the unholy nectar eagerly.

"Ah! Stocking.. I'm… I'm- Aaahhh~!"

She could feel it in her touch, as well as the canal muscles; she knew that the demon would soon reach her climax, and she wanted her to badly. Within seconds, Stocking felt the amount of liquid increase, spurring her to drink up as much as she could. Kneesocks shivered as she came, occasionally pinching the nipples even harder as she did. The results was noticed by Scanty who kept licking and fingering the angelic womanhood while stimulating her own.

"Sooo…Good…" Kneesocks panted, before sliding off the face as she fell to the side, exhausted. They had kept going for nearly fifteen minutes straight, but none of them could tell time at this point. Still savouring the taste in her mouth, Stocking continued to work on her breasts on her own as she felt her own climax starting to reach the crucial point. "Scanty..! Ooh! I'm almost-"

"Not yet!" The demon nearly shouted. "I want my fun as well!" She got up on the bed, repositioning them across the sheets so that they would scissor each other. Together, they worked their hips to meet one another in a rhythm of luscious display of lovemaking. They grinded with vigour as they felt their womanhoods kissing, wet and nearly reaching the point.

"Scanty! I'm almost there- Ahhh! F-Fuck…!"

"Me too! I can feel it..! AH! Stocking!"

"SCANTY! Ngh… AH!"

Their climax broke loose in a tidal wave of pleasure, their bodies shuddering with the heat of the core as they grinded furiously for added seconds of pleasure. They screamed and clutched onto the covers until it finally subsided, and their sweaty bodies fell limply back. The trio of lovers shared the afterglow with content smiles on their faces, staring up at the ceiling.

"That… was.." Kneesocks began.

"Yeah…" Stocking replied while Scanty chuckled. "I agree… This is definitely a whole new level…"

"Now… THIS should be a rule…" Kneesocks said with a chuckle, which the other two soon joined in on. With a few minutes of catching their breaths, they eventually crawled in under the covers; Stocking in the middle, Kneesocks to her right and Scanty to her left, naked and satisfied. The lights were off, the goodnight kisses had been made - it was time for a well-deserved rest, together at last.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

Although the night had been pleasant, and the dreams had been soothing, Kneesocks still felt herself forcefully awake earlier than she had liked. She glanced over at the alarm-clock; it was 07:24. She cringed at the sight, but she knew it was no point in trying to go back to sleep. A foreboding thought had occupied her mind since she and her sister had first taken a liking to the angel, and as much as she had ignored it to pursue happiness, it had been too much to keep out.

She found herself in the kitchen wearing a robe, sipping some coffee as she stared absentmindedly around as she thought.

_´I had hoped it would go away, but… As wonderful as this as been proved to be, it cant go on. Stocking is an angel, while we are demons. We are not supposed to be interacting like this. Granted, this should be an exception, but still. A relationship between us just cant work out. It just cant, not in the long run.´_

"Kneesocks-san? What are you doing up so early?"

Scanty stood in the doorway, clad in a similar robe. Kneesocks sighed and took another sip of her coffee with a solemn expression. "I care to guess that it's the same reason as yours." Scanty nodded. "So you've been thinking about it too."

"In the long run, it wont be able to manage. Demons and angels-"

"-cant be together. I know. We have been sworn enemies since the dawn of time. But truth to be told, I don't want her to leave. Its gone far too long now for me to just leave her."

"Same goes for me, sister. But we both know that this wont work. Eventually she will be found, and if anything, she would be forcefully torn away from us. We might as well cut our ties while we still can and simply… "

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it. I know what you are going to say, and I agree, but… Just don't say it."

Kneesocks eyed her sister with sad-infested eyes. "Very well. But its not ourselves we have to tell."

They both turned to look in the direction of the bedroom, sighing simultaneously. "I wonder how she is going to take it? " Scanty said with a cringe. "Hardly any better than us I assume. Furthermore, how do we break it to her?"

"You just did."

The demonic sisters both spun around in fright as they noticed Stocking standing in the doorway, her face being one of a grim expression. "Stocking-chan! What are you doing up so early?"

"I noticed the bed had gone significantly colder." She answered with a giggle. "So I went looking for you, until I heard you talking just now. Is it true? It wont last in the long run?"

Kneesocks and Scanty exchanged an awkward glance between them before replying; they were filled with regret and guilt, but they had to be honest. Scanty spoke up first. "Unfortunately, it is. Don't misunderstand, we love you. And you love us, that much is clear and we are glad that it has come to this."

"But the thing is, a relationship between an angel and a demon just aren't meant to work out." Kneesocks continued. "I am afraid that we have to return you to the church. And from that moment on…" Scanty and Stocking both looked at Kneesocks with fear in their eyes, dreading what she might say next. "…We could, perhaps, maintain a relationship. In secret."

"Secret… rendezvous ..?" Stocking said quietly. "But… I don't want to sneak around with you..! Its.."

"Unfair. We know. But its for the best. You may have to re-enter Heaven one day. Just as we may have to re-enter Hell. For the best of us all, we should at least keep our relationship hidden from the others. Our boss, your priest, that odd boy that keeps following that sister of yours. Everyone."

The angel remained silent for several minutes. Her gaze had grown cold and emotionless, her body unresponsive. She stared down at the floor until she finally spoke up again with a weak smile. "I don't like it… But if I can meet you anyhow, its better than nothing." She let out a loud giggle. "You two sure sound like good guys, you know."

The demon sisters both made gagging noises in a comedic fashion. "We know. And its sickening."

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

"So, we are really going through with this?" Stocking said sadly. Kneesocks patted her affectionately on the cheek, which luckily raised her spirit's a little. "We'll meet up as much as possible. Trust me on that."

"Exactly," Scanty added. "We'll see each other so much, you would think that nothing had changed."

"Fas- Fastener. Fastener!"

"Looks like we're almost there. Are you ready Stocking?"

"Not nearly enough. But it will have to do. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait Stocking-chan!" Kneesocks shouted. She quickly grabbed the angel's shoulders and pulled her in for a quick, but deep kiss. "Good luck charm. Or something of the sorts~"

"You call that a good luck charm? THIS is a good luck charm!" Scanty grabbed hold of Stocking next, puller her in for longer, and even deeper kiss. "That's how you do it."

**:::::::::**

"Aaahh.. This is perfect." Panty said to herself. She was lying in her bed that was no stationed in what used to be Stocking's room, snickering to herself. "Yep. Much bigger than mine, plenty of room and airy. I'm sure she wont notice anyway."

"P-P-Panty! Panty come quick!"

"The fuck do you want geek-boy?" She snarled, but the boy seemed to not mind. His joyous expression was nearly beaming. "But Panty! Stocking had returned, just now! She's outside!"

"Oh, I see. That's nice… - Wait, WHAT?!"

**:::::::::**

Standing outside the church on the grassy field, Stocking felt almost out of place. It was nearly foreign to her just standing there, looking up at the building that was her actual home, on Earth anyway. She sighed deeply to herself as she mentally prepared for the reactions of the people that she presumed had looked for her. A few steps closer to the church door - still felt unfamiliar to her. As if she was a little kid that got introduced to her new home for the first time. She longed for the warm embrace of her demonic lovers, she wanted to run back to their hideout and remain there until the end of days, but before she could take even a single step backwards, the doors flung open.

"Stocking! You're alright!" The boy exclaimed, running towards her with open arms. "Oh what a joyous occasion! Garter and Panty will be so happy to see you, knowing that I found you!"

_You__ found me? What's with his delusional mind?´ _Stocking thought to herself, kicking the boy before he could reach her for a hug. Seconds later as he rolled on the ground in pain, Garterbelt stormed out equally happy. "Stocking! You've returned! Praise the Lord! What on earth happened to you?!"

She smiled to herself. At least the priest was someone she didn't mind - as annoying as he was at times. "I was… captured. They kept me alive for information but I.. Uh… Escaped. Yeah, I escaped. Sorry to have kept you all worrying."

**:::::::::**

"Is this alright, sister?"

"Who knows. But I just cant turn my back on her - not now!" Scanty replied. With binoculars in hand, she sat on the roof of their limousine a good distance from the church and watched the scene on the hill unfold.

"Me neither… I guess I shouldn't have asked. Still, you think she will be alright?"

"I hope so. I know we wont."

"Indeed."

**:::::::::**

"I'm just happy to see you alive and well, Stocking." Garterbelt said with a grin. "You have no idea-"

"-how much I had to nag at them to keep on working! Honestly, if it wasn't for me, there wouldn't have been any search-party going on at all." Panty walked down to the crowd with a confidant smirk. "Honestly sis, you had me greatly worried! I looked everywhere for you the second you disappeared! I searched every possible building that you may have been kept, had to keep shouting at these two as they gave up without putting any effort into looking for you."

"What?! You lying-"

"Save it Garter, you'll just embarrass yourself."

"But P-P-Panty, that's not how-"

"Shut up Geek-boy! Tch! These two good-for-nothings barely helped at all. I feared for the worst when I didn't find you, you know."

"Panty…" Stocking cried out, rushing to her sister with open arms and embraced her tightly. "You did all that for me..?"

"Of course I did! You are my sister after all! I even started to look around outside of the city in hopes of finding any clues. But when I didn't… I was so worried!"

Meanwhile, Garterbelt and Brief was shocked beyond belief. Garterbelt, seething in anger, couldn't believe the blonde angel, even with his own eyes and ears. _´That lying son of a-´_

The angelic sisters continued to hug for several minutes. They seemed happy with being reunited, just like they used to be. Stocking, suddenly pulled away from her sister with a wide smile on her face. "Panty..:"

"Yes Stocking?" She replied with a equally wide smile. "What is it?" Stocking kept smiling for a few more seconds, a giggle escaping her throat as it suddenly without warning turned into a hissing sounds; gone was her smile, fully replaced with a menacing glower.

"**YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT."**

As swiftly as a blink of an eye, her fist connected to Panty's face - Bone and sinew met teeth and flesh, forcing its way into her face before forcing her across the ground with the pain of a ferocious punch. The blonde angel writhed on the ground before forcing her way up, clutching on to her cheek. "OW! Son of a bitch! What the fu-" The stocking-clad leg connected to Panty's stomach this time sending her flying right into the church wall. Debris and dust danced through the air before settling, leaving the angel semi-conscious amidst the piles, groaning in pain. "Ough.. The fuck.. Bitch.. I'm going to fucking kill-"

No second later was Stocking on top of her, grabbing a fistful of her hair in one hand, yanking it up while her other hand curled into clenched fist - a fist that repeatedly made its way to the unguarded face, each blow stronger than the last. Panty screamed and groaned during the assault, trying to defend herself but to no avail; Stocking eventually let her go, to which she tried to take off her panties.

"Tch! Fucking bitch! As if you are any better! You let yourself get captured by those two demons! What a fucking -"

The loud sound of steel being unsheathed and cutting its way through bone and muscle seemed to echo with the wind; before Garterbelt or Brief could understand what had happened, Stocking had delivered the final blow and plunged her sword through her sister's head.

"…joke..?"

"I've had enough of you. Go fuck yourself." She turned her sword back to a stocking and put it back on, arching her back in relief. "Thank fuck for this. Missed me huh? Yeah right.. Now that's a fucking - Agh!" She fell down on the ground with a loud thud. Her body seemed to be growing warmer in a painfully pace, as if a million little spikes were poking her skin from the inside. She writhed on the ground in the steadily growing pain, screaming her lungs out for her dear life. Her head hurt like it was being hammered on, and her vision grew hazy.

"G-G-Garter! What is going on?! Is Panty dead?! What's wrong with Stocking?!"

"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen! What the-"

A black limousine drove up towards them at high speed, steering up to the screaming Stocking. Quickly, Kneesocks and Scanty got out and picked her up, carrying her inside the car. Garterbelt, confused still not fully understanding the situation, yelled out loud. "What do you two think you are doing?! Did you have anything to do with Stocking's betrayal?!"

"S-S-She killed Panty!"

The demon sisters frowned at the two. "Possibly, possibly not. But truth to be told, that whore had it coming. Good riddance I say."

"Agreed, sister." And with that, they drove off. The clouds had gone gray and already started to let down the rain upon the earth.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

Back at the secret hideout, the demon sisters were quick to put their angel on the bed for the time being as she kept toss and turn in her pain. She would scream for it to stop as she clutched her head and body in vain attempts to soothe it.

"Kneesocks-san, what should we do?! Even if we brought her here, we don't know what's wrong with her!"

"I know! Maybe… we should get her to a hospital? But what kind of disease has these kinds of symptoms?!"

"Don't shout at me Kneesocks-san!"

"I'm shouting because I'm worried, damn it!"

"Well so am I!"

"I know!"

"AAAHH! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOO-KYAAHH!"

"Stocking?!"

The demons rushed to her side, but froze in disbelief of what their eyes witnessed; their angel cried out in pain as everything that defined her as an angel disappeared, leaving her in a new form of life - Gone was the snow-white wings, now replaced with a long tail. Her shining halo fell to the bed, its shine slowly dissipating into a greyish dust. Her once teal eyes changed into sharp, green-yellow orbs as her skin darkened to the colour of blood. In place of her halo, long horns sprouted from the sides of her head, pointing slightly upwards. Her pain seemed to have come to an end as she stopped screaming, and fell limp on the bed.

The two demons eyed her with bafflement, before glancing at each other. Their worried expressions quickly changed into wide smiles as they hugged each other with joy. "Looks like we can pursue a proper relationship after all!"

_**The End…?**_

* * *

_Longest. Chapter. Ever. Sorry for the wait folks, its been a bumby roads full of sidetracks. But I made up for it with a longer chapter!_

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story so far! Its been an awful lot of fun writing this story and the final chapter!_

_... Or is it?_

_Who knows, thats the fun!_

_Until next time, take care!_


	6. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**_: GrimGrave does not own the characters of Panty&Stocking With Garterbelt: They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. As usual, GrimGrave does not earn a profit out of this.

**Syndrome**

**Epilogue - Of Cakes, Rules, and Hell on Earth**

_Daten City_ - The battlefield between the forces of Heaven and Hell, catching the humans in-between.

Since the day of Stocking's betrayal, now known by few as _"Day of Fallen"_, it has been a week. A week of sudden, and drastic changes for Daten City, the church, and Hell.

New angels from Heaven descends to protect the humans and battle the new horde from Hell; freshly spawned ghost-soldiers of endless shapes and attributes, that now appear more frequently and wrecks a lot more havoc than before. The church, still inhabited by Garterbelt, Chuck and occasionally by Brief, serves as a headquarter of sorts for new angels that now has taken up the mantle of protecting the town while new ghosts shows up daily.

The day is still young, and the weather is grim - light rain showers down as a group of ghosts violently makes their way to the centre of the city, destroying everything that stands in their way. They could be clearly seen, with the help of binoculars, how they smashed and flipped cars, tore walls down and ruined the concrete with their march, which proved to be making a demon giddy as she watched them from her spot on a hill far away.

"This is extraordinary!" Scanty said with a fit of giggles. "These powered up ghosts are so much better than the old ones we used to unleash! You just got to see it!" She handed the binoculars over to her sister, who accepted them with a small grin before calmly observing the scene. "You are so right sister. They are a lot more organised than I thought them to be. Looks like the winds are finally blowing in our favour, for once." Her grin widened slightly. "It would seem that you were our needed lucky charm the entire time, Stocking-chan~"

The demonic sisters turned back and watched their lover, clad in a black and dark-red frilly Lolita dress, sitting and happily munching a cupcake with her own pair of binoculars with a small smirk on her sugar-coated lips. Her dark and violet hair waved with the wind, a few locks stuck in her set of darkened horns and her crimson skin giving off a clean, soft surface. Her eyes, through the binoculars, radiated with a satisfied look of joy through their green/yellow centres whilst the long devil-tail wagged from side to side underneath her seat. Stocking Anarchy, now known as Stocking Akuma, snickered to herself before taking another bite of her cupcake, her one protruding fang piercing the sweet texture. "I guess I should take that as an compliment. So thank you Kneesocks-sama~" She replied, before eating up the last of her cupcake. Kneesocks blushed furiously, but her grin remained on her face. "Oh, please. No need to speak in such a formal way… Save it for the bedroom _Sugar-Pill_."

"As you wish Kneesocks-chan~" Stocking paused. "By the way… Why do you think I was turned into a demon? I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Scanty and Kneesocks turned to each other briefly before answering their lover.

"Honestly? On the top of our heads, I would guess that you lost your… angelic goodness the second you committed sins. I mean, yes you already broke gluttony and lust, but you did have sex with _demons_. And you did kill your own sister, so somewhere along the line you got cut off from Heaven. Fell from grace. That's what we _think_ anyway."

"Huh.." The former-angel nodded before looking through her binoculars again. "Oh look! The new angels have finally shown up and they're trying to take on the ghosts!" She said while motioning towards the city; Kneesocks quickly gazed with her own binoculars, catching up just in time to see ghosts and angels alike fall to the ground during what seemed to be a harsh battle. It made her feel giddy with excitement as she allowed Scanty to look for herself.

"This is hilarious!" Scanty exclaimed barely a second later. "They appear to be losing too!"

"As expected.." Kneesocks remarked, adjusting her glasses delicately. "They don't have enough of a force to stop Hell. Finally, we will be able to settle the score, once and for all."

"That reminds me.." The former angel stepped up to the sisters, snaking an arm around them both to grope one of their breasts teasingly outside of their clothes. "_I_ have a score to settle with _you~_"

"W-whatever could you mean- _Ahn_~ Stocking-chan~?" Scanty moaned out, squirming in arousal. Kneesocks moaned silently at the touch, simply enjoyed the contact as Stocking giggled. "Last time, you two tagged up on me… But this time I want you two, to be on the more… receiving end." Her scarlet hands slid underneath the shirts, touching naked breasts underneath as she pulled the sisters closer to herself. "No underwear?"

"Just for you…" Kneesocks panted out, grinning at her lover before planting a wet, but passionate kiss on the lips. Scanty chuckled and mimicked the action shortly afterwards while a free hand roamed without restraint underneath the gothic-Lolita dress with a wide smirk. "I see that we think alike."

"Just for you~" Stocking would tease, before letting go and starting to walk back. "We should probably get back. The angels have taken out a few soldiers that needs to be replaced, and I rather not act out our fantasies here for the whole world to see."

"How sweet of you, wanting to only show your birthday-suit for our eyes only." Kneesocks said with a snicker. Stocking turned around, a smile on her face that remained quite angelic, despite the fang. "Mhm. And that's a _rule_~"

"Rules aside," Scanty began. "before we spend the next three-five ours in the bedroom, I was thinking of ordering back some cakes for us, to celebrate a little."

"Oh my, did I just hear the demon-sisters ignore rules?" Stocking said jokingly. "I'm just kidding… So, Scanty dearest, what kind of cake did you have in mind?"

Scanty glanced over at Kneesocks, who nodded back with a grin at her sister. The mint-green haired demonette let out another chuckle. "We were thinking of Devil's food cake."

_**THE END**_


End file.
